Xenophobia
by Betryal
Summary: Zim is Tallest. Gaz is carrying the first IrkenHuman Hybrid. Red is struggling against memories that haunt him. Skoodge is trying to help Sara adjust to her new life. Fear is spreading. xThird in Xenoseriesx
1. Phobia

"All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams"  
Elias Canetti

* * *

  
Phobia

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

_Twisting and turning he silently walked through the darkened halls. A few lights hung from the ceiling above him flickered on and off. He blinked and glanced atthe door to his right. It was a deep crimson with a silver handle. Deep gashes were engraved within the metal of the door. The door was wrapped in chains with locks hanging off each chain. Stepping closer to the door he reached out to grasp the handle. His hand hesitated at the heat he felt. He moved forward to grip the handle and something grasped his wrist._

_"Don't open something you can't understand…"_

_His crimson eyes snapped to the person holding his wrist. A thick gray shadow with crimson eyes, and a white grin smiled at him. He looked back to the thing's hand and began to panic. He knew that it shouldn't have a hand or be solid, but it was. Pulling away from the shadow, he stumbled back as its laughter echoed through the hallway of doors._

_"What are you?" He demanded._

_"You will not understand, but I am what you are deep inside," the shadow spoke._

_Red glared at it in confusion before he took another step back._

_"I am what you created…"_

_Red suspiciously watched it as it took a step forward; it was like mist floating._

_"I lurk within you…ready torise again…"_

_"Just give me a name!" Red shouted._

_"You know my name," the shadow mocked with a grin._

_"You're crazy," Red spat as he backed up faster._

_The shadow walked closer to him and reached out. Its hand clutched his throat and held him up in the air. It shook him to show Red who was in control. The shadow laughed as it watched him struggle for air._

_"You can't run from what you are deep inside!" The shadow hissed.

* * *

_

"_Red_!" Purple snapped. "Are you listening?"

Red slowly let his eyes open as he came from another daymare. He gazed at the people around him and sighed. Red silently wished that he wasn't there. He felt it was useless trying to fit in on Zeta. The humans here showed distaste toward most of the Irkens on this planet. Red glared at a human that passed by the house window.

"No, I'm _not_ listening," Red replied, as he continued to stare out the window.

"He looks sick," Klavier noticed as Red turned to glare at him.

"I'm not sick," Red firmly stated.

"Maybe he's been probed," Klavier seriously said.

Purple raised an antenna at this one and Red shut his eyes as his teeth grinded.

"I'm fine you moron," Red hissed.

"Someone's cranky," Dib grumbled as he walked through the door with Tak behind him.

Red opened his eyes to glare at Dib. Dib began to return the glare before he shrugged and turned to Klavier.

"How are the humans?" Klavier questioned.

"Disgruntled, stupid, and alive," Dib replied as he took a seat at their table.

"Leader Zootch is stressed. The human's don't like Irkens very much," Tak spoke as she sat next to Dib.

"Problems?" Purple questioned.

"Many," Dib sighed.

Red turned his attention away from them in favor of the window. The humans he had met on Zeta had been hateful towards him. He couldn't understand why they would attack for no reason. An antenna twitched as he caught something in the conversation.

"Their experience on Earth has changed their views," Tak supplied.

"I don't blame them, but they don't have to blame the ones on Zeta," Klavier added.

"Hate and fear causes us to act stupid," Dib stated as Tak nodded in agreement.

"Hate…I don't like hate," Klavier randomly said.

"Who does?" Purple questioned.

Dib's eyes strayed to the unaware Red before he locked eyes with Klavier.

"Do the Irkens understand what happened to the humans?" Dib asked as hedropped his hand below the table.

"Yeah, they understand."

Tak gripped Dib's hand and he softly smiled at her.

"We just need to watch for hate crimes," Dib warned.

"Leader Zootch knows…he knows all," Klavier informed with a grin.

"That's creepy," Purple said as he looked over to Red.

"Creepy like a flesh eating babies," Klavier agreed.

"Babies don't eat flesh," Dib unsurely said with hints of disgust and confusion.

"In the Noogle Galaxy they do," Purple informed.

"That's gross."

"Gross like a…"

"Enough!" Dib shouted at Klavier.

'What happened to the humans and their planet,' Red mused as he kept his gaze locked outside the window.

* * *

The sky was deep magenta with dark colored clouds painted gray. She wondered why there was no sun. She knew the reason why there was no sun; they didn't need a sun. Her amber eyes blinked and slowly stared at the machine-covered land. There were no trees, no grass, and no hope upon this planet. They went on living without the Control Brains. As long as the Irkens had a Tallest, they didn't care about anything else…besides snacks and conquest. Her pale hands rested against the cold metal ledge and she leaned her face against the cool window. 

'It's so…depressing,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

Her eyes opened once more and she gazed at the marching soldiers. Most of them had been allowed to come up from their training in the core of planet. Zim had given them more freedom, but he still wanted to train them. Irk had many enemies and he didn't want the planet to fall due to a sudden act of stupidity.

'With Zim…it will happen anyway…'

The metal ground opened and she watched a ship rise to the surface. The engines ignited and it shot off into space. She figured the negations must be over. The planet's surface closed once more and her pupils narrowed. She still didn't trust the planet much. The Irkens to her were still a ruthless race that was bent on nothing but self-gratification. She pushed away from the window and moved across the room. The view of a metal planet with darkened skies depressed her even more.

'Stupid…'

She stopped in front of her dresser and stared into the mirror.She hadn't changed that much, but she had matured more. Zim called it maturing; she called it getting closer to death.She left herhairtied back in metal bindings. A metal head band held back any stray bangs from her face. The Irkens found it weird that she had such hair. Gaz poked at her stomach and frowned. A few days had passed and she could already see the bulge in stomach. She knew it wasn't possible, but in her mind, it was. Gaz reached out and grasped the metal armor. Zim had been suited to fit the role of Tallest, they had handed her a script and she scowled at it.

'Co-Tallest…never,' Gaz thought as she fastened the metal.

The metal was more like liquid. It formed to her body and then hardened; it left her with mobility. Her hand reached up and traced the faint scars on her face. The battle on Earth was carved into her skin. Gaz fastened the metal cuffs to her wrists and cracked her fingers. She couldn't lift the metal gauntlets of the traditional Tallest attire, so she had been fitted with something a bit more…delicate. Her arms were bare, but the main cuffs connected on each wrist. Wire would slither out from them and wrap around her arms up to the shoulders of the armor. She supposed it was for show, but it did keep her warm. The armor only covered her back and chest, leaving her stomach to be covered by another strange wire that wrapped around her stomach three times.

Gaz reached out once more and grabbed the last piece of her suit. A thick amber circle connected and fastened to her hips. It creaked and an amber color metal came down from it and covered her legs. It left her feet in sight only stopping at her ankles. Her suit was a faint amber color and it annoyed her. She refused to use the hover belt. Gaz walked over to the door and it opened in the middle. Gaz stepped out of the room and she immediately heard scuffles.

"Tallest Gaz."

Gaz gritted her teeth at the name and turned her sharp amber gaze to the Irken wiggling his antennae. He only came to her hip, his skin was bit paler then normal Irkens, and his eyes were a thistle color. She had found out that this Irken was less then a month old. He had been trained as a soldier, but he had a phobia that prevented him from following through with orders. His PAK was defective. He was defective because he felt fear. He had a fear of being alone.

"Invader Diestel," Gaz simply said as she looked down at him.

"Tallest Gaz, I am no Invader…just a lowly service drone," Diestel protested.

"And I am no Tallest," Gaz said as Diestel's eyes bulged a bit.

"You are Taller then I," Diestel pointed out.

"Obviously," Gaz dryly pointed out as she moved to walk.

"I have secured the halls and alerted Tallest Zim to your arrival in the Food Court," Diestel proudly stated.

"You may make a bad Invader," Gaz sighed as his antennae dropped, "but you're a good royal guard."

"I'm honored to be your service drone," Diestel softly said.

Gaz glanced down at the shorter Irken and smirked. He reminded her of her brother. His race didn't like him much, he believed in things others did not, and deep down he was vulnerable. Gaz scowled, she was becoming too soft.

"Diestel."

"Yes my Tallest Gaz?"

"If I ever smile in giggly happiness just shoot me."

"I can't do that my Tallest, not that I wish to."

Gaz sighed as they walked on to the Food Court.

* * *

She continued to gaze in the mirror. It had been a few days, but she refused to move from the mirror. It wasn't that she hated her predicament; she just was confused. Becoming part of the race that killed her family and planet had never crossed her mind. She remembered excruciating pain and then slowly going numb. She had then embraced darkness only to wake up in this cold room. Her eyes didn't dare stray from the image that gazed back at her from the mirror. She heard the door open, but didn't budge. 

"How are you?"

Silence. She continued to gaze into the mirror without blinking.

"Sarah?"

She blinked her fuchsia color eyes. A sigh left the visitors mouth at her response.

"Is that who I am?" Sarah questioned. "Am I still Sarah…am I Skoodge?"

Skoodge froze at the doorway wondering why her voice sounded so...detached. Her eyes slowly moved over and pinned him with a stare. Her antennae were perfectly curled in circles. There was no face covering to hide her, there were no yellow eyes. She was Irken, the PAK held her prisoner like all of them. She was about the same height of Skoodge, except her green flesh held a darker tint to it. He still thought she was beautiful; he cared for her, not for her body.

"You're still Sarah," Skoodge assured her as she blinked and turned her gaze back to the mirror.

Sarah didn't bother to respond and she turned to look out the window. A deep magenta colored sky with dark gray clouds greeted her. Her antennae raised in confusion without her knowing.

"You're on Irk."

"Irk…what happened to Earth?"

"Zim and Gaz accidentally blew it up," Skoodge sheepishly replied.

"What?" Sarah asked in shock.

"The humans have been taken to Zeta…a planet of Pakless Irkens."

"Then…we won?" Sarah unsurely questioned.

Skoodge walked over to her and lightly flicked her left antenna. She winced and glared at him before her features softened. He smiled at her and she cautiously smiled back.

"The humans are safe…we won," Skoodge assured.

Skoodge sat next to her on the bench and shyly looked at her. Sarah tapped her three fingers against the metal of the bench and sighed.

"What am I?"

"You," Skoodge replied in some confusion. He didn't understand what else she would be.

Sarah nodded with a small smile. She didn't want to worry him, but it was weird. A new body, a new race, and a new life. Her eyes strayed to her reflection and she released a wistful sigh.

'What am I?'

* * *

Author's Note: 

Zim hasn't come into play yet…but I have an idea of what I'm going to do to him. I've been wondering something and it amuses me. Anyhow, I think I'm going to donate a section in chapter to these characters until they intertwine again, which they will. Zim will be in the next chapter and I'm trying to think how a hybrid pregnancy would go(ponders)

Please review and I'll update again


	2. Infected

"By the pricking of my thumb, something wicked this way comes."  
(Third witch from Macbeth)

* * *

Infected

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

_Click, click, click…_

The room was silent as he evenly drummed his two fingers against the table. His antennae flattened to his head as he carefully watched those around him. The advisors curiously watched him as he flipped another paper. His crimson eyes rose from the paper and he grinned at the two aliens across from him.

"These terms should be agreeable," the female spoke.

Zim narrowed his gaze on the alien that spoke. Her hands tapped at the table leaving little puddles where each finger hand been. Her emerald eyes carefully watched Zim as he raised an antenna in question and looked to her advisor. Her advisor beside her squirmed in apparent agitation as she frowned. She had the basic structure of a human, but her body was nothing more then water held in place by a thing membrane of transparent tissue.

"We just want our planet excluded from anymore operations," the advisor spoke.

"Hydra will be excluded from invasions once we work through these details," Zim assured.

Zim was grateful the rulers didn't know about the Irken's reaction to water. He sighed and signed the first paper. The advisors leaned over his shoulders and he growled at them. They backed away and he signed the next paper.

"What will your Co-Tallest say?"

Zim looked to the female leader and shook his head.

"Gaz destroys what she wishes when she wishes…I don't control her," Zim answered.

"That is not assuring to Queen Gen," the advisor defended.

"All Irkens seek conquest," Gen calmly replied as she glared at Zim.

"My mate is not Irken," Zim replied as he watched her features still.

"What could be more greedy then an Irken?" Gen questioned as she watched Zim's features darken.

"Do not question our Tallest!" An advisor warned.

Zim waved his hand and the advisor stepped down. He then turned his gaze to the hydrogen creature. Zim sighed and passed her the papers.

"You better sign those before I do invade your planet," Zim warned.

Gen hesitated as she took the paper. Some of the ink smeared under her touch. Her emerald eyes looked back to Zim. She took the pen and signed the treaty.

"My wife is human," Zim answered.

Gen looked in confusion before finishing her signatures.

* * *

Zim sighed as he floated through the halls. He still hadn't become used to the hover belt. His crimson eyes turned to the Royal Guard beside. The guard never spoke much. Zim sighed and continued his path to the food court. He had told Gaz that he would meet her there. Zim passed another Irken and he blinked. He blinked again and growled in annoyance. His vision seemed blurry. Zim reached up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked again and growled in frustration. His vision was blurry, ever object was fuzzy, and the walls looked as if they were shaking. He stopped floating and closed his eyes.

"My Tallest?"

Zim cautiously opened his eyes and looked to the Royal Guard. Zim gave the guard a look and he remained silent. They both continued on their way to the food court. He figured it was nothing more then a glitch. Zim secretly smiled as he saw the food court come into view. He walked inside and his smile dropped a bit. She was sitting at a table and Diestel was next to her. He nodded his head as Gaz spoke. Zim dismissed his guard and quickly floated over to Gaz. Her amber eyes turned to him and he noticed her look away from him just as quickly. Diestel noticed Zim and quickly jumped up from his seat.

"Why are you sitting down soldier?" Zim questioned as he stared down at Diestel.

"Tallest Gaz invited me to sit," Diestel calmly replied.

"You can not protect _my_ mate when sitting," Zim growled as he continued to glare.

"Leave my Guard alone," Gaz calmly replied.

"I will leave him alone when he learns his place," Zim snapped at her.

She could see the Irkens staring at them. They knew that she would have to submit to him. She was shorter than he, and therefore _less_ superior. Gaz narrowed her pupils and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"There is no danger in here," Gaz assured as she smirked.

"The Empire is going through a change…there is always danger," Zim hissed.

"Diestel is aware of the dangers, he is the best Royal Guard we have."

Zim chuckled and asked, "When do you care about others?"

Gaz quickly stood up and glared at him. Everyone was watching them now. The food court had gone silent as they waited for something…anything.

"You're right _Tallest_ Zim," Gaz dryly replied. Zim raised both antennae; he knew something was wrong. "_I care for nothing_."

Gaz gave a high salute and smirked at him. She went to step around him and Zim growled. He grabbed her by the arm and sat her down on the chair again. Gaz glared at him as he took Diestel's seat.

"Diestel, go prepare Tallest Gaz's room for reentry," Zim ordered.

Diestel looked to Zim and then let his gaze fall on Gaz. She nodded to him and he quickly saluted her and marched off. Zim frowned at this, but let it go as Irken left.

Gaz glared at him from her seat but didn't move. The other Irkens in the food court looked away for them. Zim remained silent and she watched as he placed his hands upon the table. Her gaze softened a bit as she gazed at his two fingers. She sighed and cursed her emotions. It was hard to stay mad at him for long.

"How'd the treaty go?" Gaz softly questioned as she let here eyes roam his body.

They had stuffed him into the traditional Tallest suit. His suit wasn't exactly Red, it was more of a magenta-red. Around his neck, there was a black 'V' and around the metal cuffs he wore there were three black stripes. He also wore black shoulder guards that extended from his chest covering. He also wore a ring around his waist that slithered around his stomach and tightened into four red rings. It made him appear sickly thin in her view. She also didn't like that skirt armor that he wore. Gaz sighed and her eyes went back to his two fingers.

'He had to do it,' Gaz thought with a frown. She wondered why she felt as if she had lost something.

"Another victory for Zim," Zim assured with a smirk.

The corners of her mouth rose and soon her and Zim both lost their smirks. Gaz rolled her eyes to the other side of the room and gazed out the window. Zim's antennae flattened in confusion and hurt.

"How's the smeet?" Zim questioned.

"Growing," Gaz simply answered.

Zim nodded, but remained silent. Gaz growled in annoyance and turned her gaze back to him again.

'We lost,' Gaz reasoned as she stared at him in that suit.

"What's wrong?" Zim questioned. "Is your head broken?"

'Zim…Tallest…Tallest Zim…both the same but they're not.'

"How's your PAK?" Gaz asked as she broke from her thoughts.

"Fine, fine, the PAK is functioning," Zim assured.

"Shit," Zim grumbled as she ran his fingers along his head.

Gaz's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watched his eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" Gaz worriedly asked, without looking distressed.

"I keep getting headaches," Zim mumbled.

"An Almighty headache?" Gaz teased as she watched him open one eye to watch her.

"You're a master of comedy," Zim mocked as Gaz quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought Irkens didn't get headaches," Gaz mused.

"We don't."

"Then what is it?"

"Not sure."

* * *

Sarah sighed as she walked around the building. Skoodge was taking her to one of the food courts. She couldn't understand why Irkens were obsessed about food. Her fuchsia eyes searched the empty metal pathways for other Irkens. So many, they had been released from the core of the planet. They now had a choice in when they wanted to train. If they didn't train, they had to work to hold their own. Something warm grasped her hand and she followed the hand to the owner.

"Skoodge?"

"I want you to try this new soda," Skoodge spoke as he began to pull her along.

Sarah's eyes widened as she felt herself running behind him. Her antennae lowered and she followed him. She knew he would never lead her astray. They ran inside a building and her eyes strayed over everything. Everything on Irk was made of metal; there were barely any natural resources. The Planet's core held the smeets and generated all the energy they needed to survive.

Violet, red, green, and various shades of eye colors turned to stare at her. She felt herself grimace and wondered if they knew she used to be human. Their stares were nothing more then glances. She knew that the other Irkens didn't care about her. They were still trying to adjust to their new lives. Skoodge pulled out a seat for her and she sat without a second thought.

"They're staring," Sara softly said to Skoodge.

Skoodge raised his left antenna in question. He glanced around the area and then smiled at Sarah.

"No their not."

Sarah looked around again and realized that the Irkens really weren't staring. She closed her eyes and listened as Skoodge ordered something from one of the workers. Her antennae twitched as she heard another Irken speak.

"That human is filth…"

'Human?' Sarah wondered.

"Two species shouldn't mix…"

"I know…I can't believe he let a human be Co-Tallest."

'Are they talking about Gaz and Zim?'

"Our Empire will fall…"

"Sarah?"

Her fuchsia eyes snapped open and she gazed at Skoodge in confusion. She watched as he raised an antenna in question.

"Where on Irk?"

"Yeah," Skoodge unsurely replied.

Sarah nodded and remained quiet as she thought about this. She hadn't had time to truly think about this.

"How are Zim and Gaz?" Sarah softly asked.

"The _Tallest_ are fine," Skoodge assured.

"The others," Sarah softly spoke, "don't seem to like Gaz."

"She's different…this whole process is different," Skoodge explained.

Sarah deeply frowned and looked at the service drone that brought them their food. She sighed and slowly shook her head.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry bought the long wait to update!

I really just want to do a whole thing about Gaz's pregnancy, but I have another little side thing going with Red and Purple on Zeta. I have this fascination about Red and find myself just wanting to type about him more than anything else.

I haven't started the next chapter, but I plan to start it soon. I'm considering jumping ahead in time so I can get into Zim's issues, Gaz's pregnancy, and the problems on Zeta…

Please review and I'll update again


	3. Random

"Repent! Repent! Floss daily!"  
Noodle Boy

* * *

Random

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Flesh pressed against flesh as cries of protest traveled along the wind. He watched from his view on the roof as they shouted at the building. His left antenna rose in question as he watched their actions. 

'Do they think a wall can hear them?'

A deep groaning traveled among them and he watched as they stopped their rioting. The field went deathly quiet as they turned their many colored eyes to the huge white doom in the middle of the city. In his opinion, it looked like a ball half stuck in the ground with many indentions along the surface. A door slowly creaked opened from left to right at the very top. The humans and he watched as a metal platform emerged like a moon shaped disk.

'Stupid,' he thought.

The dome appeared to cast a shadow among the protesting humans. A lean, tall figure stepped onto the platform. His crimson eyes narrowed and suddenly widened. Her antennae were longer then a normal Irkens. They fell halfway down her head, but they were tightly curled. Her eyes remained closed as she walked to the edge of the platform. The humans began yelling and chanting their mantra again.

"No Peace."

Her eyes opened and stared down at the humans with piercing emerald eyes. She held her head high, shoulders squared in determination. The curls within her antennae visibly tightened as she calmly watched them.

"No Peace."

"I did not bring you to _our_ planet to have you trample it in your haze of stupidity," she spoke.

The humans went silent and Red watched in confusion.

"I understand your disdain towards the Irkens…but my people are not the people that destroyed you planet."

Her confident gaze turned to something more sympathetic.

"I will not apologize for what the others did, it is not my place to apologize for the sins of another. I refuse to make up reasons…_excuses_ for their actions."

'She's angry,' Red thought.

"The Irkens here are willing to help you…but we will not tolerate any hate. We have strived to live in peace and will not have that altered."

Red watched the humans mumble amongst themselves before they turned their angry eyes to the female Irken.

"Retribution."

The females emerald eyes sparked with anger as she gritted her teeth and firmly said, "We will not pay for crimes placed upon your species! We will not pity you…give you retribution! If you want to survive then take help…as equals…but we are not obligated to you!"

Red watched as the platform retracted and she vanished within the dome again. The humans grumbled before they went silent and disbanded. Something creaked and he quickly turned around.

"Don't you love Leader Zootch?" Klavier questioned with a chuckle.

"I thought your leader was male," Red calmly replied.

"She likes to be referred to as male," Klavier mused as he watched the humans disband.

"Why?"

Klavier shrugged, it was a simple question, but it was not his to answer. Red continued to gaze at the dome.

"He wants to meet with you."

Red looked over in surprise before he carelessly shrugged.

"Why?"

"Let's just say you're someone worthwhile," Klavier carefully phrased.

"What do you mean?"

Klavier shrugged again and went to leave the roof. His foot touched on a stair and he turned to smile at Red. Red raised an antenna in question.

"Remember to floss daily!"

Red's right eye twitched as Klavier vanished.

* * *

"_Three moons_!" 

Dib groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He hated politics…any kind. The humans had been progressively growing more hateful toward the Irkens. Dib had decided that they couldn't live in the same area with the Irkens. He saluted as Leader Zootch took a seat. Tak sat beside Dib silently watching as Zootch began grumbling. They knew she was in a bad mood when her antennae curled even tighter.

"It's been _three_ _moons_!"

"It was bound to happen," Tak stated in a voice that clearly said she was bored.

Zootch glared at Tak and watched as she shrugged.

"Humans are…"

"Stupid," Tak finished for Dib.

"Not amusing," Zootch growled as she picked at her emerald shirt.

"I think that relocating the humans to the more…watery part of the Zeta will solve the problem," Dib offered.

"The Irkens here aren't affected by water because we've adapted, but will the humans forget their grudge against us?" Zootch questioned.

"Never…we're spiteful creatures," Dib answered.

"I know the Irkens here grow tired of the human's…attitude," Zootch supplied, as she tasted the word.

"Then we'll send them to the uninhabited part of Zeta," Tak assured as she looked to Zootch.

"I fear that there may be revolts…or worse," Zootch softly said as she turned her gaze to the window.

"Then we separate them before the problem grows," Dib sighed.

"What about technology?" Tak questioned.

"I invited the humans to our planet…I will not condemn them to death," Zootch assured.

"I'll go with Dib and help anyway I can," Take firmly said. Zootch's antenna slightly rose off her head before she knowingly smiled.

A knock sounded at the door and she yelled for whomever to enter. It creaked open and Zootch frowned as _he_ entered.

"I bring you Red," Klavier greeted with a huge grin as he pushed pass Red.

"Uh…hello?" Red mumbled as moved into the room.

"Why did you bring him?" Zootch growled at Klavier. Their green eyes clashed.

"He wanted to come," Klavier replied with a shrug.

"I did not," Red grumbled.

Klavier grinned as he walked over to Dib and Tak and grinned. They frowned at him and he pouted as he simply sat down. Red glared at Klavier and wished the ground would simply swallow up the Irken.

"How do you like your stay on Zeta?" Zootch questioned.

Red turned his gaze to Zootch and raised an antenna in question. She didn't seem like leader material. Zootch had kept her third finger and her mid-section was not constricted by Tallest attire. Her clothes looked just like his and the others. The only difference was her antennae.

"It's fine," Red quickly said as he warily watched her. She smiled at him and he lowered his antenna.

"Tell me Red," Zootch purred. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Redsnapped as she chuckled.

"You have no respect for authority," Zootch chuckled.

Red cautiously looked over to Klavier. The alien was picking at his claws purposely ignoring everything. He could see the human-Dib-watching everything with Tak by his side.

"I respect nothing," Red calmly replied.

"Your past shows that," Zootch darkly grumbled as she clasped her hands together.

Red eyes didn't show the surprise he felt. He chose to glare at Zootch. She smiled at him and he huffed.

"Nothing to say?" Zootch questioned.

Red glowered before a dark smirk overcame his features.

"Just _that_," Red drawled with a sly smirk, "I think you need to change sexes."

"_What_?" Zootch darkly growled.

"If you like being called a man then you should _fit_ the role a little bit better," Red finished.

Red gave a mocking salute with his antennae before he left the room. A smirk rested upon his features as he left the building. He didn't think that a woman pretending to be a man would be able to hold back the revolt the humans seemed to be planning.

'I wonder what Purple is doing.'

* * *

Gaz glared into the mirror as she twirled around. Her armor had to be modified. Within three months, she had managed to put on thirteen pounds. Her fingers splayed over the smooth paleness of her stomach. She still maintained a slim figure, but her stomach grew outward. She could officially rest a teacup upon her stomach. Gaz frowned as she turned to her side. Zim had requested looser clothes for her. 

She now wore a loose flowing amber skirt that came to her ankles. Her stomach hung over the top a bit. She looked to her left and watched as Diestel saluted her. He carried her new armor with his small arms. The chest armor would cover her spine leaving the rest of her back bare, and it covered her shoulders and her entire chest save for her growing stomach. She imaged it looked like a misshapen 'T'. Wires shot out of the spine area and wrapped around her stomach. A soft mist covered her stomach. Gaz smirked.

"The abdomen barrier is genius," Diestel stated.

Gaz nodded and replied, "Zim being a scientist did pay off for something."

Diestel nodded and Gaz quickly clipped on the wrist cuffs. She would be taking Sarah out tonight while Skoodge helped Zim at the researcher station. She turned back to the mirror and ran her fingers over her stomach. Her violet eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Diestel."

"Yes my Tallest."

"Is my stomach turning green?"

Diestel's thistle colored eyes reflected his confusion as his green eyelids came down a bit and showed his confusion. Diestel walked closet to Gaz and flicked on another light. His eyes gazed at her belly in confusion.

"Well?" Gaz softly questioned.

"It's a pale green around the belly button," Diestel confirmed.

"I'm turning green," Gaz whispered. "Why am I turning green?"

"I do not know my Tallest," Diestel softly said as he tried to avoid her anger.

Gaz fully faced the full-length mirror and her she harshly poked at the green area around her belly button. Her teeth gritted as she pushed her fingers into her stomach.

"My Tallest, that is unwise," Diestel complained.

"You aren't the one turning green," Gaz grumbled.

"I'm already green," Diestel reminded.

Gaz turned her gaze down to him and slightly glared at Diestel. She sighed and figured that glaring at Diestel would get her nowhere. She shrugged and moved to the door. Her lower back already ached from the added weight in front.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait, but I have two major papers due and I've been busy at work and remodeling the house and tracking down a person whom stole my story. I must track them down and burn them to a crisp for stealing my earlier work.  
There was a time skip of three months in this chapter, those missing months aren't important! I'm trying to find a way to get to where I want without missing too much  
Oh! if anyone gets a chance check out the story Bitter, I love Miss Bitters and this story rocks. It's by Ailea


	4. Spork of Doom

"I know one thing know…a maniac will be a maniac."

* * *

Spork of Doom

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Skoodge sighed as he listened to the steady drips. Each drop of the purple liquid reminded him that they did have something in common with the humans, they all bled. His red eyes traveled to Zim and he watched the wires steadily run his purple blood through the machine. Skoodge rolled his eyes as Zim grumbled something. Zim's eyes were focused on the tubes that cycled his blood. 

"Do you really think you have a…_disease_?" Skoodge questioned. The word disease was something foreign to him. Irkens never got sick.

Zim remained silent as he watched his blood. Skoodge thought that maybe he didn't want to believe the possibility of him being sick. Zim scowled. Skoodge sighed as the machine beeped. They both watched as the symbols filled the screen. Skoodge walked over to the screen and his antennae lifted in confusion.

"What is it?" Zim questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with your blood," Skoodge stated.

Zim's antennae flattened in confusion and anger. He quickly stood and the tubes groaned in protest. Skoodge went to protest the action, but remained silent. Zim growled as he read the symbols.

"If I am perfect…why am I behaving like a defect?" Zim demanded to know.

Skoodge remained silent as Zim took his seat again. He couldn't understand any of this himself.

"Headaches, blurred vision, backaches," Zim listed.

"Your shell is perfect, and your blood is too," Skoodge softly said.

Skoodge's eyes widened as he heard the clash. He jumped away as Zim kicked the computer away. Purple blood coated the floor as he pulled the tubes from his arms. He growled and stalked off. Skoodge relaxed once the door slammed shut. The only things that remained were the purple splatters of blood upon the floor.

* * *

Gaz glanced down at Sarah as they waited at the door. She wondered why the girl was so silent. The doors to the café opened and the Irkens saluted her as she walked through the door. Diestel nodded to them and carefully watched as his Tallest safely sat. Her back was to the wall and she sat in the middle between him and Sarah. Sarah listlessly watched the other Irkens and noted the different looks they gave Gaz. Her antennae flattened in confusion. 

"They hate you," Sarah calmly said as she glared at the Irkens.

Gaz looked to Sarah with a sarcastic smile. Diestel scowled at this and carefully watched the other aliens.

"They can hate me, but I am the one with power," Gaz softly replied.

"You've changed," Sarah pointed out with a small smile.

"So have you."

"Are you ready to order?"

Gaz looked over at the Irken that had approached the table. Her pupils narrowed when she saw the table strapped to his head. Her eyes immediately shot around the room. She could see the other free Irkens laughing and looking over where she was.

"Why is that table strapped to your head?" Gaz coldly questioned.

His red-orange like eyes widened in surprise. Gaz raised an eyebrow and he cast his eyes down. She could hear the other Irkens snickering.

"Answer your Tallest," Gaz ordered. If she had to use rank then she would.

"My Tallest," the Irken mumbled looking unsure.

Gaz noticed that he tilted his head toward the other Irkens. She knowingly smirked and turned her gaze to the Irkens trying to hide behind the door. Gaz carefully stood and pointed to the Irken as he looked out from behind the door.

"You."

Everyone in the café froze and so did the snickers.

"Come over here."

Sarah looked over to the Irken and watched the scowl he had fade. He walked from behind the door and mockingly saluted Gaz.

"Why is the table on his head?" Gaz questioned the new drone.

"He is—"

"Address your Tallest with respect," Diestel warned the waiter.

"_Tallest_ Gaz, he is nothing but a drone," the waiter said as if it solved anything.

"Tallest Zim has rid you of these rules," Gaz stated.

"He must know his place," the waiter protested.

"Yes, you must learn _your_ place," Gaz mused as she blinked. "Remove the table."

"What?" The waiter questioned in shock.

"Remove his table and let him serve like every other Irken in this café," Gaz evenly said as her amber eyes darkened.

The waiter turned to the drone and sneered. He quickly undid the buckle that held the table and grumbled. It fell to the floor with a clunk. The waiter turned on his heel to leave and Gaz chuckled.

"I didn't dismiss you," Gaz chuckled as she darkly glared at him.

"May I be dismissed _my_ _Tallest_," The waiter growled.

"No."

"Than— what?"

"As your Tallest, I order you to serve with that table upon your head," Gaz carefully said as she watched him.

"No."

"You disobey a Tallest?" Diestel questioned as he stood.

"You may go," Gaz said to the free Irken.

"Thank you," he whispered as he ran off.

"Better listen," Sarah sighed as she picked up a menu and began to read.

"I could do worse then this," Gaz darkly whispered.

"Outsider, you can do nothing," the waiter replied.

Gaz calmly reached down and picked up the tabletop. She listened to the buckles hit the floor as she tapped her fingers against the metal. Gaz quickly brought the table down and smashed the Irken on his head. He crumbled to the floor and she buckled the table to his head. She wiped her hands off and glanced around the room. Some Irkens stood, others watched in awe, and most looked at her with something she couldn't guess at.

"If anyone removes his table before I give the okay, then you will suffer along with him," Gaz stated as she sat back down.

The Irken grimaced in pain and Gaz smirked. It had been a while since she caused pain. She watched him struggle to his feet and wobble a bit. Gaz watched as his hateful gaze landed on her.

"Ready to serve drone number eighty-six?" Gaz questioned.

He went to speak and Diestel interrupted by saying, "Make sure these aren't your last words."

"What do you wish my _Tallest_?" Eighty-six questioned with much resentment.

"Bring us three sodas, and sandwiches," Gaz ordered.

She glared at him as he backed away and quickly ran behind the counter. Sarah scoffed and Gaz sighed.

"There's too much hate for peace," Sarah said.

"Late Tallest Red would have had him deactivated or declassed," Diestel added.

"How do you know about Red?" Sarah questioned.

"Rumors," Diestel simply said.

Gaz nodded and her eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze back to the counter. She had a feeling that they would do something to her food. It would be treason, but that wouldn't help her if she died. An explosion sound and Diestel immediately stood up and covered Gaz's upper body with his own. Cement and metal flew through the café as Irkens screamed. Gaz closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Sarah closed her eyes and ducked beneath the table to avoid the debris.

The debris clattered to the floor and Gaz opened her eyes. She rolled her eyes as she watched the short figures walk through the dust clouds. Diestel removed himself from her and quickly checked for any injuries. When he was satisfied, he turned to look at the new figures. Debris crunched under their boots as they came into view. Gaz raised an eyebrow at this and wondered if these aliens were any threat. It was hard to think of something so small as a threat.

There were three Irkens. They were dressed in an Invader uniform, but the color was a dark green. They wore the standard black gloves and boots. The tips of their antennae were coated in metal. One of the taller Irkens stepped forth and Gaz noted that his antennae had metal spiraled around them, not just metal tipped.

"Identify yourselves," Diestel spoke as he tried to keep Gaz behind him.

"We are the Fifth Kind," the Irken spoke, "and I am Ayra."

Diestel's antennae flattened to his skull as he glared at Ayra. The Irken had pale brown eyes. He stood taller the Diestel, he would be just a bit below Gaz's shoulder. His PAK was made of a darker metal with pale brown lights.

"Our honor is purity, there must be no taint among Irken blood," Ayra spoke with a smooth controlled voice.

The Irken beside Ayra stepped up holding a standard laser gun. It was the length of his arm with in a single piece of smooth metal. It was in the shape of gun, but stretched. The Irken had normal crimson eyes and wore the same uniform. Gaz noted that there was something smug in his features.

"We must cleanse Irk of the impure," the crimson eye Irken spoke.

"You plan to revolt?" Gaz questioned officially gaining their attention.

"We only wish to rid ourselves of any disease…and you're that disease," Ayra replied with a smile too disturbing for her taste.

"Goody," Gaz grumbled.

"It is our duty to those of pureblood to cleanse imperfections," Ayra continued.

"Do you ever shut up? I'm trying to read this," Sarah grumbled as she held up a menu.

"Taint," Ayra spat at her.

"Did you come to preach or do something…I am bored," Gaz stated as she picked up a soda.

Ayra scowled and his PAK clicked open. Diestel tensed as he watched as the spider legs extended. Gaz looked around at the other Irkens and noticed that they were beginning to back away.

'Not all of them are soldiers,' Gaz thought with a bit of annoyance.

"Going against the Tallest is going against the Empire," Diestel calmly warned.

"All those who support this _Impure_ Empire will be dealt with like a disease," Ayra declared.

"I know one thing know…a maniac will be a maniac," Gaz sighed as Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Vaz," Ayra snapped, "and Tey begin the cleansing."

Gaz decided the one with Crimson eyes was Vaz, he was the first to respond. Tey's eyes were more of a pale red. He was a bit skinner then Vaz. They both held laser guns that were charging fast.

Diestel quickly reached into his pants and pulled out something similar to a spork. Sarah raised an eyebrow at this. Diestel pressed a button on it and it grew to his height. Gaz watched the weapon and took a step back. The three prongs on it sparked with white energy.

"What is that?" Sarah questioned as she pointed to the spork weapon.

Gaz shrugged and the Fifth Kind let there lasers fire. Sarah stepped in front of Gaz and her spider legs extended. Gaz kneeled to her height and a barrier surrounded them. Diestel's antennae twitched as he watched the two beams of energy soar towards him. He quickly spun his weapon and the lasers hit the weapon and vanished. Sarah's antennae flattened in confusion. Ayra's antennae rose in confusion.

"Surrender," Diestel coldly said.

Gaz looked to Diestel and noted the change in his voice. He stood his full height with pride. His form was ridged, but she knew he was ready to fight. Gaz knew that he would make the perfect killing machine. He could shut his emotions off with no hesitation. His fear of being alone also urged him to protect those around him. When his fear didn't bother him, he was the perfect soldier.

"Destroy the human!" Ayra shouted.

Diestel's eyes narrowed and without a second thought, he charged. Ayra jumped out of the way as Diestel slammed his weapon into his spot. Gaz watched as Irkens scattered and screamed. Another laser charged and Diestel quickly kicked the weapon out of Vaz's hand.

"He's good," Sarah softly said.

"I know."

The tip of Ayra's legs charged and the lasers shot towards Gaz. Sarah's barrier held as Ayra continued to fire.

Tey removed his gloves and charged at Diestel. He lunged for the guard and growled. Diestel used the butt of his weapon to knock Tey in the gut. He then jumped away and glanced at Gaz. Diestel cursed and hissed as Tey slashed at his arm.

"You're voice is stupid," Gaz taunted Ayra.

"No taunting," Sarah growled.

"I will cleanse the race," Ayra growled as he lunged at the barrier.

"I heard that same thing from a fool that can't even remember his own name now," Gaz growled.

She went to stand but Sarah growled at her. Gaz immediately let her hand drop to her stomach. She couldn't fight and risk her child. Her pupils narrowed.

Ayra smirked and quickly reached into his PAK. Sarah's eyes widened in fear as he launched small ball at her. The ball pulsed and Sarah screamed before everything went black. Gaz caught Sarah and briefly let a worry look overtake her features.

"PAKs just need a shock to be deactivated," Ayra smirked.

Gaz picked up Sarah with a huff and took a step back. Ayra's legs began to charge again and Gaz glared at him. She wouldn't die scared.

"Zim will send the Empire after you," Gaz assured.

"He will be destroy too…we will try him for impurity," Ayra assured.

The lasers shot and she quickly turned around to protect Sarah. Gaz's eyes widened in the pain that she felt. The lasers burn through the sides of her arms and legs. She dropped Sarah and fell to her knees with a grunt.

"You are a weakness to the Empire," Ayra hissed.

"Leave the _Tallest_ alone!"

Ayra's head snapped up and his eyes widened. A sandwich smacked him in the face. Gaz weakly looked over and smiled. It was the Irken she helped earlier. He was chucking sandwiches at Ayra. Ayra wiped the mess off his face and growled.

"You _disease_!" Ayra hissed began to stalk toward the little Irken.

A scream pierced the air and Ayra's antennae twitched at the sound. He looked over his shoulder and cursed. Diestel had picked up Tey by his antennae and launched him at Ayra. Ayra cursed as their bodies collided and landed against a wall.

Gaz visibly relaxed once the danger was gone. Diestel ran over to her and stepped in front of her. He ignored her wounds for now; he knew if he hesitated, he could lose her life. Ayra growled and roughly pushed Tey of his person. He stood up and glared at Gaz. Alarms were sounded footsteps were heard. Ayra snarled and turned his gaze to Gaz. He raised a hand and pointed at her.

"This is just a warning."

He jumped into the air and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Diestel relaxed and turned to Gaz. Royal guards entered the café.

"Take care of Sarah," Gaz weakly said to a guard that approached.

She began to sway and looked down. A puddle of blood surrounded her. She felt herself falling backwards. Thistle eyes worriedly watched her.

"Tallest Gaz!" Diestel shouted as he watched her eyes close.

Gaz promptly passed out and everything faded to black.

* * *

Author's Note: 

(Sigh) The Author that stole the Inuyasha fic that I wrote took it down(cheers). I wrote under a different name. Anyways, the next chapter will feature Purple and Klavier along with something surprising happening to Red.  
The smeet that Gaz is having is altering her DNA temporarily so she can safely carry it. There will be a bit more changes with her.  
Thanks for reviewing


	5. Goop

"Eh?"

* * *

Goop

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Klavier chuckled as he watched a few female Irkens pass by him. One glanced back at him as they walked by and wiggled her antennae. Klavier slyly grinned and then yelped. Purple had kicked him. The table they were sitting at had bounced as Klavier yelped. Purple smirked as the female quickly looked away from them. Klavier slouched in his seat and crossed his arms. His green fingers clicked against the arm of the chair as he pouted.

"I thought you were going to talk to me about Googia," Purple grumbled.

Klavier's antennae perked up at this and he grinned. Purple didn't like Klavier's grin.

"It's only fair that I tell you about her," Klavier sighed as he smirked and picked at a claw.

"What's important about her?" Purple dryly asked.

"You act like she's wasting your time," Klavier scolded.

"She isn't, but you are," Purple warned.

"You should show more respect toward your mother," Klavier scolded.

"And you should…what?"

Klavier smirked as he sat up. He watched as Purple's mouth hung open. Klavier raised an antenna in question. He hoped that he hadn't shocked Purple too much.

"Impossible," Purple weakly said as he looked to Klavier to agree.

"That scientist you spoke to told you of Googia," Klavier explained as he tried to remain serious.

"How do you know of Mun?" Purple suspiciously asked.

"I know everything," Klavier declared as he wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect.

"What if I don't believe you?" Purple questioned.

"I know that I speak the truth, whether you chose to believe it or not doesn't really bother me," Klavier replied with a casual shrug.

Purple remained silent as he thought this over. He scowled at the new information. It would explain how a Pakless Irken arrived on Irk. It would also clear up why he was Pakless. Purple's antennae shot straight up as his eyes bulged.

"That means we're related!"

Klavier simply began to laugh.

* * *

Red grumbled as he walked down the back alleys of Zeta. All his wanderings had gotten him familiar with the planet. He could already see that the humans and Irkens were beginning to separate and segregate. Red grimaced at the thought of being caught on the human side. He had already had various objects pelted at his head; the strangest object was a rubber pig. Red scratched the side of his head in memory. He came out of the alley shadows and scowled. His antennae twitched when he noticed the way the houses were built.

'Human area,' Red thought.

His eyelids dropped a bit giving him a look of anger as he stepped back into the shadows. He began his wandering once more. Red figured that if he wandered enough he might be able to wander away from the nightmares and nonexistent memories that haunted him. He didn't need sleep because his power cell kept him charged, but it was still nice to be able to close your eyes and pretend to rest. He kicked a rock away from him and turned his gaze to the sky.

'So…natural,' Red thought.

He remembered that Irk didn't have a sky like Zeta's. They fully mechanic planet had long ago lost its beautiful sky and sun. The sky was turned darker because of their own type of pollution. Red scowled and eventually made it to the Irken area. The streets were still empty, but he figured he wouldn't have things pelted at his head. Red stopped at a corner and sighed. He figured he should just go back to that little dome house and wallow in his mind again. He turned around and noticed two Irkens dodge into an alley.

Red scowled and his eyes narrowed. He figured it was those Irkens that had been protesting against the humans. He twitched his antenna and turned around. Their matters didn't concern him. He took a step forward and froze when he heard it. A scream. Red's features softened a bit and he went to look over his shoulder. He quickly faced forward.

'Not my concern.'

He took another step forward and he heard a whimper. Red bit his lower lip took another step forward.

'I don't care.'

Another scream.

'What the hell?'

Red quickly spun on his heel and turned to face the area where the Irkens vanished. His features hardened when he heard another scream. He growled and took a step forward.

'I don't care…just curious.'

He stepped into the alley and raised an antenna in confusion. He didn't see anything but a large dumpster. Red sighed in relief and went to leave. His antennae stood went ridged when he heard it.

"Keep it quiet…someone might hear."

Red began to walk into the shadows and his eyes glared at the dumpster. He heard a whimper and he scowled even more. Red quickly curled his two fingers in and banged on the dumpster. His hand ached, but the ignored the dull throb.

"Help!"

Red's antennae flattened to his head and stepped around to the side of the dumpster. He noticed that there was a small space. He walked over to it and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Red growled.

He watched as the two younger Irkens turned to face him. Red blood coated their hands. His eyes traveled to the Irken that was holding the human hostage. He held her under her arms and one hand covered her mouth. Her clothing was ripped and she was covered in a strange green goop. The one Irken dropped her and took off running. Red cracked his fingers and he watched the other Irken slowly back off.

"What were you doing?" Red growled.

"Just a human," the Irken stuttered before he darted away.

Red relaxed as he watched them go. He figured there was nothing he could really do to them. His attention was diverted when he heard a whimper.

'The human,' Red thought with disgust.

He turned his gaze to her and grimaced. Most of her clothes were torn. They had carved her back from what he could see. The painted her green and wrote in her blood that 'Irkens don't bleed Red.' Red cautiously took a step toward her and she curled into a ball. He could easily tell that she was only a child. She wasn't very tall or very big. He reached out and tapped her with his foot.

"Hey, get up," Red said as he tapped her on an uninjured area of her back.

She whimpered and he could hear the tears. Red kneeled next to her and his hand hesitated above her shoulder. He gently tapped her shoulder and she began to shake.

"Hey, I told you to get up," Red grumbled. "Why aren't you listening?"

Red fixed his position and made it so he was next to her face. He could see that her eyes were slammed shut and there were tears. Red rested his arms on his bent knees and stared down at her. He didn't know anything about humans or smeets.

"Hey," Red carefully said watching his tone. "Look at me."

Red's eyelids raised up leaving his eyes fully visible. He watched as she stopped shaking. Red puffy eyes stared up at him with pure fear. The breath was knocked from him as he felt déjà vu. He didn't know why, but right now, he felt something digging at the back of his mind. Red refocused on her scarred eyes and noticed that they were an ice blue.

"What's your name?" Red questioned. She didn't respond.

"How old are you?"

She remained silent and remained curled in her ball. He slowly reached out so he wouldn't startle her and tapped her on her forehead.

"Something broken in there?" Red mused as he scrunched his face up in thought.

His antennae stood up a bit when he heard a chuckle. He turned his gaze back to the child and tilted his head to the side in thought. She slowly sat up, but winced. Her blue eyes stared up at him expectantly. Red blinked and one antenna lowered in confusion.

"Where do you live?" Red questioned.

She blinked and continued to stare up at him. He sighed and stood up. She blinked up at him and carefully stood up. He watched her wobble a bit but she managed to stand. The green goop dripped off of her and onto the ground. Red watched as she watched the goop drip off of herself. She then looked up to him again.

"I guess you should go home," Red mumbled as she blinked at him.

Red shrugged and turned to walk away. He got away a few feet and he heard the sound of the goop dripping. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened in surprise. She was following him. He stopped walking and she stopped walking as well. Red sighed and turned to face her, well stare down at her.

"What's your name?" Red firmly asked.

"Eh?"

Red's left antenna perked up in confusion. He knew that wasn't a name.

"Where do you live?" He tried again.

"Eh?"

'Can't leave her out here alone,' Red thought as he stared down at her. 'She's human, not my concern.'

Red gazed down at her and realized that she was still bleeding. He grimaced and held out his hand to her. Her eyes lit up and took his hand without question. Red watched as her blue eyes studied his two fingers and then traveled to his face. Red began to walk forward and he tugged her along a bit. He looked down at her again as they walked and noticed she was still staring at him.

"If you don't have a name…I'm going to call you Goop," Red declared.

"Eh…"

"Guess that means you like it," Red sighed as he continued back to his home.

He figured he could have picked up something worse than a human. Red smirked.

'A human child can't be that bad,' Red thought.

* * *

Purple sighed as he walked inside his dome house. His violet eyes traveled across the area and he figured Red was gone again. The former Co-Tallest liked to wander. Purple never even knew that red liked to walk. He never had turned off his hover belt before. Purple sighed and jumped into his chair, it was his favorite chair because it was fluffy and purple. He closed his eyes and frowned. Learning he was related to Klavier was shocking.

The front door slammed opened and Purple's eyes snapped open. His mouth dropped at the sight he saw. Red was carrying a green, bloodied child. Purple immediately stood up and reached behind his back for the laser gun he carried. He knew that this day would come again. Red raised an antenna in question as he scowled.

"Go run a bath, Goop is hurt!" Red snapped.

Purple froze and an antenna rose in confusion. Red walked past Purple carrying the child. Purple blinked and followed Purple.

"What are you doing?" Purple questioned, he still had his hand on the gun.

"Some Irkens were tormenting her…I helped her," Red said as he realized that he actually helped a human.

"You…you helped a human," Purple softly said in shock.

"Yeah, now go run Goop a bath!" Red snapped.

Purple nodded dumbly and turned to go to the bathroom. He stopped and smirked as he turned to Red.

"You named her Goop?"

Purple's answer was scowling Red.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry updates have been slow, but I've had a lot of Homework to do.

Invader Johnny, you may borrow my idea(thanks for asking)

Next chapter will feature Gaz and Zim together, Gir will finally get an appearance, Skoodge and Diestel will get to converse, and Sarah's new friend will be mini-moose (I have no clue how this will work, but it will!)

I also started a C2 community for those who are actually doing the challenges!

Please Review


	6. Hybrid

"The future is already decided, we just don't know it."

* * *

Hybrid

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

The steady sounds of beeps were the only assurance that she lived. Her face was extremely pale, even for her. He reached out and brushed a stray violet bang from her closed eyes. His crimson eyes narrowed a bit and he leaned in closer to her. Her eyelashes were thicker than normal. Zim reached down and ran a hand along her stomach, an antenna perked up.

"Why is her stomach…harder?" Zim questioned as he tried to squeeze her stomach.

Skoodge looked over from his monitor and raised an antenna in question. He jumped off his seat and quickly ran over to where Zim was. Skoodge climbed onto the table and carefully ran his hands along Gaz's stomach. His antennae flattened as he felt around her stomach. Zim watched this with mild annoyance. Skoodge reached onto a tray and quickly grabbed a needle. He pressed his claws around her belly button and sighed. Skoodge took the needle and carefully pressed it into her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Zim demanded.

"I need a sample of DNA," Skoodge answered as he continued to work.

Zim remained silent, but he continued to watch Skoodge as he worked. Skoodge removed the needle and went to place gauze over the small puncture. His eyes widened in shock as he watched it quickly seal up. Skoodge wiped the blood away and frowned. Her skin was perfect, save for the scars from her battles.

"She's healing…fast," Skoodge spoke.

"Humans don't heal fast," Zim remained.

"I just watched that hole seal up…she's healing fast," Skoodge assured.

"That's impossible," Zim grumbled.

Skoodge nodded and jumped off the table. He ran back to his monitors to process the blood.

'I hope this hybrid isn't permanently affecting her,' Skoodge hoped as he quickly worked.

Zim ran his claws along her stomach without displaying the worry he felt on his face. He knew that problems were coming. The Fifth Kind was proof of that. He scowled and slightly jumped.

"Something **kicked** at me…from **inside** her," Zim almost yelled to Skoodge.

"It's called the baby," Skoodge mumbled as Zim scowled.

"Is it supposed to move?" Zim questioned.

"It's alive," Skoodge urged trying to get Zim to think.

Zim frowned and than placed his hand back on her stomach. His antennae rose again and the corner of his lips turned up. He felt another kick. He placed his other hand on her stomach hoping to feel something from both sides. Zim blinked when he didn't feel anything else. His eyes wandered over to Skoodge and he saw he was working. Zim bit his lower lip and lowered his head to her stomach. He grinned when he felt something kick the side of his head.

"Zim," Skoodge seriously called.

Zim quickly jumped away from Gaz. He walked over to Skoodge and looked at the monitor. Zim's eyes narrowed as he stared at the DNA, the cells were taking on a square shape.

"Her body is preparing itself to give birth," Skoodge whispered as he continued to watch the cells change.

"Will it be permanent?" Zim questioned. "Tell Zim."

"Not sure," Skoodge sighed.

"Tallest Zim, permission to speak," Diestel calmly spoke as he walked into the room.

Zim frowned at the Irken. He really didn't like Diestel. The Irken was a good soldier; he was one of the best. His scores outranked most, but there was one problem. He was too close to Gaz for Zim's liking.

"Speak," Zim grumbled and added, "quickly."

"I have researched about Irken pregnancies from the information that Tak had sent Gaz," Diestel began.

"Go on," Skoodge urged before Zim broke something.

"I believe she is going to birth like a female Irken," Diestel finished.

"But she is human, her cells wouldn't have changed that much," Zim argued.

"One baby wouldn't be enough to do that…but Irkens never have less than two smeets," Diestel assured.

"You think she has more than one smeet?" Skoodge questioned.

"The way she is developing proves that," Diestel calmly said as his eyes strayed to Gaz.

"What do you mean?" Zim questioned.

"If you were around Tallest Gaz, you would know her symptoms," Diestel simply replied as Zim growled.

"Examples," Skoodge interrupted Zim.

"Her skin around her stomach is turning green, and the skin is hardening to the point of a shell. Irken females are not gentle, the go through a similar process. Then if you notice her eyelashes are becoming thicker and her hair is thinning a bit. She has also been eating more sweets than normal," Diestel listed.

Zim remained silent as he listened to Diestel. His eyes narrowed a bit and glared at the Irken before shifting his gaze back to Gaz.

'I'm around her,' Zim assured himself.

"Diestel, Skoodge…leave," Zim said as he kept his gaze on Gaz.

Skoodge raised an antenna in confusion before he went to take a step back. Diestel placed a hand on Skoodge's shoulder before he turned his thistle eyes toward Zim. He raised his left antenna and straightened his stance before he gave a look of defiance. Zim looked over at Diestel and deeply scowled at his actions.

"GIR!" Zim shouted, his voice echoed off the metal walls.

Skoodge blinked in confusion knowing that the little bot rarely came when called. Diestel looked around the room thinking that another Irken would show. Zim sighed and stood up straight.

"Just wait a minute," Zim grumbled.

"The doughnuts are mocking me master!" Came the high pitch scream. "Woo-oo-whoo!"

"What is that?" Diestel questioned in shock.

Gir ran through the door and immediately jumped on top of Zim's head. He laughed insanely and tugged on Zim's antennae.

"The doughnuts mock me!" Gir shouted as he continued to laugh.

"What doughnuts Gir?" Zim roughly questioned.

Gir went silent and fell off of Zim's head. He hit the floor with a clunk and sat up. He thoughtfully looked at all of them before he said.

"I don't know…"

Zim smacked himself in the face and bit his lower lip. Diestel smirked and watched, as Zim grew angry.

"Gir…I want you to watch Gaz!" Zim ordered.

"I got a moose in my head," Gir suddenly said as he stood up and looked at Zim.

"What?" Skoodge asked.

"He's all purple and squeaky!" Gir cheered.

He jumped in front of Skoodge and his head opened. Mini-Moose was launched at Skoodge. It smacked him in the face.

"Squeak."

"A moose," Diestel said in a voice that questioned their sanity.

"Aww, look at his little nubs of doom," Gir cooed as he began to rock back and forth.

"You expect me to leave Tallest Gaz in the care of that?" Diestel questioned as he pointed to a drooling Gir.

"You are not tall enough to question me…you best leave," Zim answered with a dark smirk.

"That puffy guy really hurts," Skoodge whined as he sat up with Mini-Moose floating next to him.

"Both of you will leave _now_," Zim coldly said as he pointed to the door.

Diestel hesitated and looked to Gaz on last time before he saluted and left. Skoodge sighed not knowing what he could do. He followed Diestel and Mini-Moose floated behind him.

Zim waited until the door shut before he let his shoulders sag. He leaned over Gaz and placed his elbows on the table. He closed his eyes and let his headrest in his palms. A sharp pain shot through his head and his spine began to ache.

"Gir," Zim barked.

"Yes my master!" Gir replied as his eyes glowed red.

"You are to watch Gaz and make sure she remains in this building for the rest of her pregnancy," Zim ordered.

"But I wanna taco," Gir pouted.

"Gaz is a taco…make sure the taco stays in the building," Zim sighed as he felt his eye twitch.

"Yes sir!"

Zim reached out and ran his fingers along Gaz's stomach. His antennae rose in slight question. Her skin was hard around the stomach, but now she was developing scales. Zim let his eyes wander to her hands and his mouth dropped a bit. Each nail on her finger had grown a bit more. He ran his own fingers along hers and found that they were thick and sharp. Zim moved toward her head and carefully held open an eye. Her pupil had vanished. All he could see was the color amber, and it was spreading along the white.

Zim gasped and fell to his knees. His eyes slammed shut as he groaned in pain. The wires along his spine twitched and he groaned again. He slowly opened his eyes and closed them again. Everything was spinning and his spine was throbbing. He couldn't raise his gaze from the floor; he wanted to curl to stretch his back. It hurt, and he didn't know why.

* * *

Diestel scowled as he continued to march down the halls. Skoodge quickly wobbled along not wanting to lose sight of the Irken guard. Diestel listened to his own footsteps and sighed.

'The Fifth Kind will go after her,' Diestel assured himself.

"Squeak."

Diestel's antenna perked up and he turned to find a Mini-Moose staring at him.

"Stop thinking so hard," Skoodge translated.

"How did you get that out of a squeak?" Diestel questioned.

"Mini-Moose speaks, you just have to listen," Skoodge answered.

"Tallest Gaz should not be alone," Diestel grumbled.

"It's Zim's decision," Skoodge assured.

"He isn't around her enough to know what is best," Diestel argued as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you know what is best?" Skoodge challenged.

"Squeak."

"Yes," Diestel pouted. "She carries a hybrid, she must be protected."

"Squeak."

"I agree, Gaz can take care of herself," Skoodge sighed.

"That hybrid is changing her…it will continue to change her," Diestel whispered.

"What do you know?" Skoodge suspiciously asked.

"I read Tak's notes."

"Why didn't I get them?" Skoodge madly asked.

"Tallest Gaz had them hidden."

"And you snuck around?"

"It was for her best interest!"

Skoodge nodded, it was for the best. A human was giving birth to an Irken hybrid and they couldn't prepare for it.

"What do you know?" Skoodge seriously asked as they continued walking.

"Irkens carry for only six months, then they give live birth. Female Irken's bodies send out hormones that begin to prepare the body for birth. The skin on their bodies begins to harden to protect from attacks. Their senses will become sensitive and they eat more sweets for energy. Their body becomes a weapon in order to keep the smeets safe," Diestel explained.

"Nothing else changes…right?" Skoodge questioned as they boarded an elevator.

"It's a hybrid and she's human, there's nothing much we can do besides wait," Diestel sighed.

Skoodge nodded and sighed as they rode the elevator up. He reached out and pushed another button.

"Sarah's waiting," Skoodge mumbled as Diestel began to smirk.

"Sarah," Diestel mumbled as he searched his memory. "I remember her, she got knocked out."

"Sarah's always been a fighter," Skoodge replied with a bit of pride.

"Wasn't she human once?" Diestel questioned.

"Yeah…she was," Skoodge softly said as the elevator doors opened.

Diestel remained silent as they continued their walk. Diestel figured he could keep active even if he was temporarily ordered away from Gaz. They came to a door and it quickly swished open.

"Squeak."

"Mini-Moose?" Sarah questioned as it floated inside her room.

"Squeak."

"How are you feeling?" Skoodge asked as he reached out and softly touched the bump on her head.

Sarah grimaced but replied, "Sore, but I've been through worse."

"It's good to see you're fine, but I must go," Diestel interrupted.

Sarah just nodded and Skoodge said a bye before they watched the guard leave.

"There's something about him," Sarah mumbled.

"You say that about everyone," Skoodge scolded.

"Squeak."

"What was that?" Sarah challenged as she threateningly waived her fist at Mini-Moose.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to update, but my life is very hectic right now. I've been having problems because I have four essays due, had to cut my hours at work, have to go to physical therapy for my Fibromyalgia, and I've been depressed.  
I promise to update as soon as I can, but I won't leave you all waiting for a month, because this a story that I don't want to die and I know many like it.  
The C2 community is for those who are writing the challenges on the forum labled Fic Forum. I'm always trying to start a Rp forum for any that are interested.  
Well, that's it for now...next chapter will feature Red, Purple, and Goop, with the Fifth Kind again


	7. Sanctuary

"What's left of me and where is the rest?"

* * *

Sanctuary

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

_Memories_

* * *

Purple raised an antenna in question as he studied the girl before him. They had managed to wash off all the goop and now all that remained was a small child with brown hair and big ice blue eyes. Her skin was a soft ivory and her hair hung to her shoulders. Purple leaned his face toward her and she blinked at him. He raised the other antenna up and the corner of her lips stood up. Purple noticed this and wiggled his antennae. Goop softly chuckled and quickly went silent again.

"You're a goopless goop," Purple mumbled as he leaned away again.

She blinked at him and tilted her head to the right. Her eyes lit up when she heard a curse from the kitchen. She pushed off the chair and grimaced at the remaining pain, but her features lit up again and she darted past Purple and into the kitchen. Purple sighed and stood up, all the child did was laugh at him.

Goop stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and slowly peeked around the corner. She grimaced as a pot fell and hit Red on the head. He loudly cursed and kicked the pot away. The pot bounced off the wall and hit him the shin. Red cursed and Goop raised an eyebrow. She wobbled into the kitchen, he new clothes hanging off her. The Invader shirt pretty much fit her body, but the pants were to long for her. Her tiny hands picked up the pot and then she looked to Red. Red stared down at her in question. She offered the pot to him.

"That pot's evil," Red grumbled to her.

Her ice blue eyes looked to the pot in confusion. She looked back at him and offered the pot to him with a small whimper. Red rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed the pot from her hands. She quickly clasped her hands behind her back as she watched him set the pot on the stove.

"What do you want?" Red questioned as she shyly looked away.

Red's eyes slightly widened a bit and he sighed. He reached down and carefully picked her up from under her arms. Red set Goop on the counter and noticed that she was smiling.

"Did you just want to be in here with me?" Red softly questioned knowing she wouldn't answer.

Her head tilted to the side and she blinked. Red opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of noodles. He showed her the bag and she blinked at it with a small smile. Red quickly poured some water into the pot and began to boil it.

"I don't see why you want to be in here with me…I'm a monster," Red calmly said.

"Eh?"

Red glanced at her; 'eh' was the only thing she would say.

"You should know that I'm a monster…I don't even know who I am."

Goop watched as he opened the bag of noodles and poured them into the boiling water. He set the plastic packaging on the counter and Goop picked it up. She crumbled it and Red sighed again. He pulled out a wooden spoon from a drawer and stirred the noodles.

"You only get to live once, but I have to live until something kills me," Red mumbled as he stirred the noodles.

Goop looked at him from her crumbling and dropped it. She hesitantly reached out and touched the hand that was stirring the noodles. Her eyes widened as she studied the claws attached to the hands. Red stilled as she ran her tender flesh along the claws. His crimson eyes widened, as he remained frozen.

_Claws trailed along pale flesh as blood quickly came to the surface. Claws dug into the open wound and a guttural scream echoed throughout the room._

"Don't touch me!" Red snapped as he quickly pulled his hand away. The noodles were beginning to bubble over.

Goop quickly pulled her own hands back and scooted away from him and against the wall. She watched as Red continued to gaze at his hands. His hands began to shake and he ran to the sink. Red turned the water on hot until steam came out. He stuck his hands into the water and began to scrub. Goop blinked and crawled across the counter and to the sink. She reached her hand out and grimaced at the temperature of the water. Goop reached out and turned the water off. Red turned to her and she softly smiled at him.

"I'm a monster," Red mumbled.

Goop shook her head hoping that he understood that. She couldn't understand how this Irken who helped her could be a monster.

"I see it now…how Dib glares at me…how Tak snorts in disgust…how Purple keeps his hand on the gun," Red listed as his eyes went blank.

Goop took his hand in both of her little hands and tightly held onto him. Red looked to her and shook his head. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Run Goop, run while you still can," Red pleaded as she held on even tighter.

Red took his other hand and carefully began to pry her fingers off of his hand. Her eyes widened in fear and he came loose. Red took a step back from her and she began to cry.

"NO!"

She flung herself at him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and held on. Red held his arms back as she began to cry into his shirt. His eyes bulged in shock and he slowly placed a hand a top her head.

"You spoke," Red whispered as he patted her head.

"She spoke and you burnt the noodles…how that's possible…I'll never know," Purple stated as he turned off the stove.

"Where did you come from?" Red snapped with a glare.

"The bathroom?" Purple mocked.

Red sighed and glanced back at Goop. He smiled and than looked back up to Purple who was trying to get rid of the noodles.

"Do you think she has any parents?" Red questioned. Purple perked an antenna up but didn't turn around.

"Don't know…why?" Purple suspiciously asked.

'If I want to keep her than I have to know what's left of me and where the rest is.' Red pondered.

* * *

Deep within the core of Irk, many training rooms had long been abandoned. Deep within these rooms, you could find the growing hate and disgust of those who disagreed with the new Empire. They felt that the Empire must be pure, must be free of emotion and anything human. Emotions did not conquer anything, only technology made way for the future.

Pale brown eyes narrowed as they glared at the computer screen. He had spent hours hacking into the security system where the Tallest resided. A cruel smile spread across his lips as he turned to the screen where Gaz lay. She was still unconscious from their last attack. He clasped his hands together and watched as Zim doubled over in pain. His left antenna rose in question. Irkens didn't get sick.

'What has our Tallest done now?' Ayra sneered.

He pressed a button on the panel and rewound the image. Ayra quickly passed the monitor and grinned at what he saw. He quickly spoke into his communicator.

"Send Invader Vaz to the training room F," Ayra ordered.

Ayra typed in a code and quickly accessed old files. He had been one of Irkens to witness Zim download the virus into the control brains. Back in those days, he had been nothing but a technician. He had watched his empire fall into chaos because of some defective Irken. He knew that Tallest Red would have never betrayed the Empire; his conclusion was it was Zim in Red's shell.

"Invader Vaz reporting for duty!"

Ayra grinned and turned to the Invader. Ayra typed in a code and a disk popped out of the console. He handed the disk to Vaz and smirked.

"I think Zim has a bug in his PAK."

Vaz stared at Ayra in confusion; but soon began to grin. He understood everything.

"Take that disk and install into the medical equipment," Ayra ordered.

Vaz nodded and saluted before he quickly left the area.

Ayra sighed and relaxed in his chair. Soon the Empire would be pure; soon he would control the Empire. Ayra grinned and chuckled.

'That _disgusting_ hybrid is the key to perfection,' Ayra thought with a sneer.

His pale brown eyes turned toward Gaz on the monitor and he simply grinned at it all. He knew that from all the genetic engineering that Irken blood was becoming thin and dull. He couldn't have race that was weak and dying, it would get him nowhere. Ayra continued to gaze at the monitor and he smirked again.

'Perfection sometimes has to be altered until it becomes what you want,' Ayra thought with a grin. First, there were the free Irkens, then the Paks, than there was Zeta, now Irk was free again, but they would be the Fifth Kind of Irkens…they would be perfection.

* * *

_Red slowly wandered the darkened halls of his mind once more. His hand hesitated as he reached out and grasped the handle of the door. The chains fell off with a loud crash and he turned the handle._

_"Are you ready…do you really want to know?"_

_Red's antennae perked up and he looked to both of his sides. He twisted the handle and frowned as it clicked. The door was still locked._

_"Once you open this door…you will never be able to close it…"_

_"Show yourself!" Red snapped as he released the handle and glared into the darkness._

_Laughter caressed him and he grimaced at the sound. It was harsh and bitter. The shadow began to form and he narrowed his eyes as crimson clashed against crimson. The shadows began to form a more solid form._

_"You should know me," the shadow purred._

_"Who are you? What do you have to do with my past?" Red demanded as his fists clenched in anger._

_"What indeed?" The shadow barked with laughter._

_"Tell me!"_

_"Why should I tell you what you already know?" The shadow questioned._

_Red's crimson eyes widened as he watched himself emerge from the shadows. The figure grinned at him and floated closer to the Red next to the door. His crimson eyes darkened as he smoothed down his royal attire._

_"Something's should be left dead," the shadow Red advise._

_Red took a step back and his body hit the door. He grimaced as his hand touched the handle again. It was wet and warm. He raised his hand to his face and screamed when he saw blood.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Sorry this is short, but I'm want to sort of do the next chapter dedicated to Zim and Gaz.

There's a new fic in the challenge section that's being written, Perfect Defects. It's Red and Purple, butI don't know if it's slash or not, but it is very good. Purple is going crazy and the first chapter really captures the characters.


	8. Hybrid II

"What am I…what am I becoming?"

* * *

Hybrid II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz growled as she pushed her way out of the infirmary. She had awaked to wires and a cold room. Gaz was not happy. She quickly kicked a guard away and glared at him.

"My Tallest!" The guard protested.

"Silence!" Gaz snapped as she quickly began to walk down the halls.

When she was out of sight, she grasped onto a wall and began to heavily breathe. Her left arm wrapped around her stomach and she held it tight. A kick responded to her protective nature. She closed her eyes and fully leaned against the wall taking even breaths. Gaz tightly kept her eyes shut as a burning sensation passed through her. Her eyes snapped open when it passed along her neck.

'So…warm,' Gaz wearily thought.

She relished the bitter coldness of the metal and pressed her burning face against the wall. She couldn't understand this sudden warmth. Gaz sighed and pushed away from the wall. Her stomach growled and she frowned at this. She took one step and realized something…she was tired.

Gaz began to walk toward the food court and sighed. She was tired of having something strange happen to her. She sighed; these days really pissed her off. Gaz grunted as something bumped into her side. She looked down and noticed nothing. Her gaze turned behind her and she found an Irken quickly running. She raised a violet eyebrow and shrugged, she was too hungry to care. Gaz continued on her way to food court.

'This walk is longer when you're hungry,' Gaz thought with a scowl.

She smirked in relief when she made it to cafeteria and the door opened. She grabbed the nearest drone and watched as the shorter Irken looked up at her.

"M-my Tallest!"

"I want a large soda and bring me sandwiches until I tell you to stop," Gaz ordered as she darkly smiled.

* * *

Skoodge quickly began to set up the medical equipment once again. He scowled and quickly wiped the sweat from his head. He reached into the mass of wires and began to redirect the connections. The sound of a door opening caused his antennae to raise in question. He looked up and noticed an Irken a bit taller than him come into the room. His red eyes shifted across the room. Skoodge's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Can I help you?" Skoodge called out.

The Irken jumped and something fell to the floor with a clink. Skoodge followed the noise and noticed a disk. He stepped away from his project and began to walk towards the Invader.

"What are you doing in here?" Skoodge questioned.

The Irken's eyes shifted back to Skoodge and a cruel grin began to spread across his face. He smiled showing all his teeth before he chuckled. He kneeled and picked up his fallen disk.

"I am here to…assist you with _Tallest_ Zim," the Irken replied.

"And who are you?" Skoodge questioned.

"Invader Vaz," he calmly answered.

Skoodge allowed the confusion to show before he turned around and went back to his project.

"I don't need the help, but thanks," Skoodge casually said as he began to go back to work.

Vaz chuckled and softly walked over to Skoodge. His PAK opened and he pulled out a gun. He stood behind Skoodge and chuckled.

"I said assist…I never said I wanted your help," Vaz corrected.

Skoodge's antennae stood up straight as he turned around the butt of the gun crashed into his head. Vaz watched the Irken fall over with ease. He sneered at Skoodge's fallen form and sighed.

"Pathetic."

Vaz walked stepped over the shell and plugged his disk in. He turned his eyes to a screen and watched as an outline of an Irken military symbol appear. The symbol flashed and it began to glow. He smirked and quickly pulsed the disk out. Reaching into his PAK, he retrieved a small pen. He held it to his thought and began to speak. Skoodge's voice came from his mouth and he chuckled. Vaz quickly hid behind the project when he heard the door open.

"Skoodge!" Zim shouted. "The symptoms are worsening!"

"Take a seat on the table and I'll connect you to the system," Vaz ordered though he sounded like Skoodge.

Zim raised an antenna at this, but he cringed as another wave of pain shot through his head. His spine twisted and he could feel the muscles cramping. Zim fell to the table lying on his stomach. He gritted his teeth and growled.

"I think that virus you downloaded into the Control Brains affected your Pak," Vaz explained as he pushed a button. Thick wires shot from the ceiling and connected to Zim's Pak. Zim continued to cringe and Vaz grinned as he activated the program he downloaded.

"Your data is flawed," Vaz shortly stated.

Zim's left eye cracked open and he squinted hard. He couldn't tell who that was, but he knew that wasn't Skoodge. His long finger reached for the communicator upon his metal gauntlet. Vaz laughed as Zim was jerked up. The program was beginning to download. Zim's vision fully blurred and then he passed out.

* * *

Gaz cursed as she continued to stuff herself. No matter how much she ate, she couldn't fill this hunger within her. Her amber eyes narrowed at the Irkens that were watching her. She glared at them and they quickly looked away from her. Reaching for another sandwich, she crammed it into her mouth. She furiously chewed and swallowed. Gaz let her eyes wander to the platter and she noticed it was empty. A drone quickly set a platter before her and ran off into the kitchen. Gaz reached for the next sandwich and froze. Pulling her hand back, she stared at it in amazement. Her skin was a tinted a very light olive. Her nails had lengthened about a half of inch to claws. She curled her fingers and the claws pricked her palm.

'What's going on?' Gaz wondered.

"Tallest Gaz," a drone softly whispered.

Her amber gaze snapped to the drone in confusion and she watched as he raised a finger and pointed at her face. Gaz's eyes squinted at the Irken as he continued to point.

"What is it?" Gaz questioned.

"You're eyes…my Tallest," The Irken whispered.

"What about them?" Gaz questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're eyes are Irken," the drone mumbled.

Gaz's eyes narrowed in confusion and she quickly reached for the metallic tray of sandwiches. She threw the food onto the floor and raised it to her face like a mirror. The image was blurred, but she could see well enough. The white and pupils of her eyes had vanished. The color amber had replaced everything. She blinked thinking it was an illusion. When it didn't vanish, she dropped the tray. It hit the floor with a clang and all the Irkens jumped.

Gaz stood up and rubbed at her eyes. She didn't know what was happening, but she wanted it gone. She opened her eyes again and noticed that she could see the tiniest bit of movement faster. Different colors were more defined and she growled. She rubbed her eyes again and cursed as her claws scratched her cheek. Gaz froze and continued to gaze at her hands.

"Almighty Tallest Gaz!"

Her amber eyes slowly looked ahead and she spotted Diestel. Diestel took a cautious step towards her and stopped. Gaz continued to gaze at him in confusion.

"Tallest Gaz," Diestel calmly spoke, "we need to get you back to bed."

"What's happening?" Gaz quickly questioned.

Diestel's thistle eyes showed regret before he replied, "Your body is changing…but you need your rest."

Gaz thought this over before she shook her head. She took a step back and the Irkens watched in fascination.

"The smeet is changing you," Diestel explained.

Her hand moved down to her stomach and she felt the hardened skin. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Diestel.

"You're after my smeet." Gaz growled as she felt an intense fury overwhelm her.

"No!" Diestel quickly assured

Gaz took another step back and crouched a bit as if to attack. Diestel's antennae flattened as he realized that her instincts would be kicking in. Gaz blinked and shook her head, she couldn't think right.

'What am I…what am I becoming?' Gaz questioned as she stared at Diestel.

"Tallest Gaz…trust me," Diestel calmly coached.

Gaz nodded and watched as he slowly approached her. She wanted to jump away, but she forced herself to stay. He reached for her and he gently took her hand. Gaz squeezed his hand and he knew that she worried. Diestel glared at the other Irkens figuring that he would explain later or Gaz would.

"Let's take you to your room," Diestel softly whispered to her and she nodded.

* * *

Groaning he didn't bother to sit up. He reached up and rubbed the spot that he had been hit. Skoodge mumbled something and sat up. He remembered that Zim was coming to the lab. Skoodge jumped to his feet and swayed to the side. He gripped the nearest console and closed his eyes. He inhaled and steadied himself once more. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked. Skoodge let his eyes roam to the operating table and he saw nobody there.

"Maybe he's late," Skoodge spoke with little hope.

He made his way over to the table and his eyes searched for anything. Skoodge's crimson eyes landed on the two deactivated wires. His eyes widened hoping that nothing had happened.

* * *

Diestel sighed as he walked Gaz to her. She had remained silent with her eyes open. He wondered what was going on in her mind. A soft clicking caught his attention and he glanced down the hallway. There was nothing in shadows. Diestel narrowed his eyes and continued to walk forward. Gaz stopped walking and pushed her hair behind her ear. Diestel raised an antenna in question.

"Do you hear that?" Gaz questioned.

"No," Diestel simply replied.

"I hear…I hear breathing," Gaz softly said.

Diestel carefully pushed her back to the wall and stood in front of her. His antennae perked up and he heard the breathing, it was getting louder. Thistle eyes looked around in confusion. It sounded as if it were coming from all directions. Gaz raised her hands and covered her ears to block out the sound. The breathing quieted and turned to a soft laughter. A soft click echoed down the halls and the laughter turned into a chuckle.

"Show yourself!" Diestel called out, angered.

The laughter ceased and the clicking of a tongue could be heard. A tall figured stepped out from the shadows. Diestel didn't relax a bit when he saw who it was. His eyes were a deeper shade of crimson; something had changed within them.

"Zim," Gaz sighed as she dropped her hands back to her sides.

He softly chuckled replied, "Expecting someone else?"

"No," Gaz snapped as she glared at him.

Zim took a step forward and Diestel carefully watched him. He didn't like anything he was getting off the Irken leader.

"You spend too much time with her," Zim sighed as she shook his head.

Gaz raised an eyebrow at this. His voice was leveled; he wasn't using any weird hand movements or voice levels to speak. Gaz tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Tallest Zim, it is my job to guard Tallest Gaz," Diestel replied.

"Such a shame," Zim sighed as he glared at the smaller Irken.

"Zim, what is wrong with you?" Gaz angrily asked.

Zim took another step towards her, but reached over Diestel and lightly dragged his claws along her face. She shuddered and pulled away from him. Zim chuckled and wiggled his antennae at her. A look of confusion showed on her face and he shook his head.

"Tallest Gaz," Zim sighed. "If you keep acting like an animal you will have to be caged."

Diestel didn't draw his weapon because he could be punished for it, but he didn't move from in between Gaz and Zim. He could feel Gaz tense at Zim's words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gaz growled out as she pushed him back.

Zim laughed at her actions and wiped his eyes of fake tears. He waved his hand at her as a way of brushing her off.

"Little Gaz, temper, temper, else you'll have to be…punished," Zim darkly said as his eyes darkened.

"Punished?" Gaz questioned. "I was the one that always survived on my own."

Zim deeply laughed and replied, "Humans are weak, and you are human so you must be sheltered."

"You fool…your child will be part human," Gaz growled. Her eyes narrowed and she kept the anger on her face. She wouldn't allow any hurt to show.

Diestel watched as a Zim's eyes lightened a bit and he reached out to softly touch her. Gaz pulled away and his eyes darkened again. He stepped back and laughed at her.

"Tallest Gaz must rest," Diestel interrupted.

"Rest?" Zim mused as he chuckled. "Yes, she must rest."

Zim smirked at her before he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway. Gaz stood up from her position on the wall and glared at his back. Diestel's antennae remained flat before he led Gaz back to her room. Something had definitely just happened.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Woot! I updated! I'm sorry it took this long to update, but I've had finals, lost a very close friend because we tried to date and it didn't work out. I've been confused about and working on work and school. I'm getting back on track and should be working on all my stories again. My life just had a short hiatus, but I thank everyone who stuck through it  
Cookies to you all!


	9. Vey

"All of reality is nothing but a dream."

* * *

Vey

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed/Dreams_

* * *

The innocence of a child amazed him to no end. He wished he could still be that innocent, but it was impossible to be something you never were. Taking her smaller hand in his own, he led her down the streets. He had been summoned once more to meet with Leader Zootch again. The female irritated him to no bounds and he felt the need to just ignore her all together. Goop looked up at him and happily continued to skip beside him. Red kept walking and the Irkens carefully watched him and glared at the child. Red sent their glares back and sighed. 

A week had passed and the Irkens had begun to display acts of hate toward the humans. It was nothing major, but it was enough for Red to be labeled as a human lover. Goop was unaware of the glares she received and Red was thankful of that. Her ignorance was his bliss.

"Red," Goop happily said when they stopped at a corner.

"Yeah?" Red questioned as he raised an antenna.

Goop giggled at him and shook her head. She released his hand, moved her hands to her head, and made little antennae with her fingers. Goop wiggled her fake antennae and began to laugh. Red sighed and took her hand again. The little girl had an obsession for antennae. Red smiled at her and winced as a few Irkens pushed passed them. Goop gasped in a bit of pain as one smacked her head. She held in the tears, but rubbed her head.

"Human lover."

"Fools," Red hissed as he glared at them.

Goop watched the exchange and her eyes saddened a bit. She didn't understand the words, but she understood that they were directed at her andRed because of her. Goop looked up and watched as Red pulled her along despite the glares they received.

* * *

Dib sighed as he dropped his head into his hands. They were at a lost of what to do. The humans and Irkens had segregated themselves. A wall was placed in between the two with little consideration of the Leader's wishes. Zootch's council had also split along with the humans and Irkens. Each had taken a side about what to do. They were running out of options about what could be done. Any Irken that tried to enter the human territory was thrown out with the utmost disrespect. No humans even bothered sending anyone to the Irken side. 

"What are we to do?" Tak finally questioned. She was sick of the silence and indecision.

"They won't listen to reason anymore…no one will," Zootch growled as her claws dug at the table.

Dib continued to gaze down at the table not able to think of anything. The door cracked open and Dib raised his gaze. Klavier entered the room with a grin. His mood seemed to never damper. His green eyes glinted and he took a seat at the table.

"It seems like there will never be peace," Klavier sighed as he reclined and closed his eyes.

"What do you know?" Zootch demanded with hints of anger.

"Nothing more than you do," Klavier assured.

"This situation is going to lead to war," Tak growled as her fist hit the table.

Zootch turned her gaze to Tak and slightly glared at the Irken. Tak glared right back not caring; there was no authority on Zeta to control these beings. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"That's it," Tak whispered and Dib raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" Zootch snapped.

"We need authority…punishment," Tak suggested in a tone that said she was correct.

"I will not suppress my people!" Zootch declared.

"There need to be laws to control them…to keep the peace," Tak argued back.

"Zeta has kept peace for many centuries, I will not disrupt that balance," Zootch argued.

"If you don't set laws…boundaries, things will get worse," Dib supported.

"Things will not worsen…peace can solve this!" Zootch argued.

"I think we will have to set laws," Klavier suddenly said.

Zootch turned her glare to him and sighed. Her antennae tightened and she shook her head.

"We have lived with our laws for many years…many know our ways," Zootch quietly replied.

"Times change…they need boundaries," Klavier carefully said knowing that Zootch feared Zeta becoming like Irk.

The door creaked opened and their eyes turned to the noise. A small girl stepped through her ice blue eyes searching them. They first saw the green hand she held and than they saw Red. Their eyes widened in shock and Red glared at them all. He led Goop to a seat and released her hand. She jumped into the seat and began to kick her legs and hum softly.

"Who is this?" Zootch questioned as her eyes searched the girl.

"This is Goop," Red introduced.

"Goop?" Dib questioned. "What type of name is that?"

Goop looked up at Dib and raised an eyebrow in question. She herself wondered why his head was so big. Dib raised an eyebrow and felt his left eye twitch. He could tell what she was thinking about.

"Why do you have a human with you?" Klavier questioned.

"And where did you get her?" Tak finished.

Red sighed and turned his gaze to the child. He kneeled next to her and helped her stand to her feet. Goop gave him a confused stare before he offered her a small smile. He turned her around so her back faced the group. His fingers gripped the edge of her shirt and he gently rolled it up so her back was showing.

"What the hell!" Dib shouted as Goop's back came into sight.

Zootch's eyes instantly narrowed and they all stood. Their eyes accusing Red as Goop smiled up at him. Klavier frowned, but remained seated.

"What did you do you monster?" Dib growled, as he got ready to jump the table.

Red turned his glare to Zootch and coldly said, "Look at what _your_ Irkens are doing."

"What do you mean?" Zootch questioned.

"They had pulled her into an alley…painted and carved into her skin," Red explained as he let Goop put her shirt back down and sit.

"Irkens did this?" Tak questioned.

"If I hadn't came, they would have killed her," Red seriously said as Goop began to hum again.

"You didn't do this?" Dib questioned with a suspicious glare.

Red glared at him and firmly said, "I'm not a monster."

Klavier snorted at that and raised his hand to his mouth as he covered it with a cough.

"Did you find her parents?" Zootch softly questioned, shame was upon her features.

"I didn't have time to search since was lost in the Irken district," Red blandly replied.

Zootch nodded and remained silent as she closed her eyes. If the humans ever found out about this child than there would be chaos. She squeezed her eyes shut, there was too much to do. Dib watched Red as he patted the child on the head.

"We should send her back to the Human district," Dib suddenly said.

"We can't…she would give the humans cause to really fight," Klavier voiced.

"We can't hide her," Tak argued.

"I'm keeping her," Red announced.

Dib glared at Red before he began to laugh. Tak's lips tightened and she shook her head. Klavier even frowned at the idea knowing that it was bad. Zootch raised an antenna a bit and the corners of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

"She will stay with read until we decided something further," Zootch announced.

"But his past!" Dib protested.

"We can't trust him with a human…a child no less!" Tak shouted as she motioned to Red.

Zootch held up her hands to silence them and declared, "Until something better comes along this is the best we're going to get."

Zootch pinched her antenna and prayed that some good would come along. She didn't want to ruin the ways on Zeta, but how could she stop an impending war. Zootch looked to Goop and Red and sighed. Maybe the situation wasn't as hopeless as it seemed.

* * *

Purple watched as the wall was finished. It separated the humans from the Irkens. He knew that Zootch would not approve of this at all. Purple walked along the rooftop and frowned when he noticed something. He shook it off and left the building. It was time to get back to the house anyways. Purple stepped down the stairs contemplating how this would all turn out. Zeta held no weapons and he knew the humans couldn't build anything of great damage. His antennae flattened to his head. The humans always had a way of destroying things. 

He ignored the protesting Irkens figuring that they had a right to protest. It was their planet and the humans had been hostile to them. Purple sighed; of course, the humans had already been invaded by the Irkens and had a reason to be hostile. The reasoning was good on both sides of the wall. Purple made it home and opened the unlocked door to find Goop sitting in the middle of the floor. Her hands were covered with blue pain. Purple shut the door and her ice blues quickly looked up. She grinned and quickly jumped to her feet.

"Stay!" Purple ordered as he held his hands out in front of him.

Goop grinned and ran towards him. Her paint-covered hands covered his clothes and skin. Purple grimaced, but gave into the hug figuring there was nothing left to do. Goop chuckled and clutched his clothing in her hands with a warm smile. Purple grimaced at the mess and offered her a smile no less.

"Red!" Purple shouted. As much as he liked being covered in paint, he didn't want to have this child clutched to him.

Goop chuckled and quickly grabbed Purple's hand. She pulled him over to the kitchen and pointed to a chair. Red was sitting at the table with his head resting in his hand and his eyes closed. Purple raised an antenna at this but shrugged.

"He shouldn't require this much rest," Purple mused. "The PAKs keep us awake."

Purple turned his eyes back to Goop and found she was gone again. Purple looked back to Red and saw him twitch. He blinked and left the kitchen. His antennae twitched when he heard Goop humming a soft tune. He walked over to her and watched as she continued to paint on the paper. His eyes narrowed as she began to paint three letters.

"Vey?" Purple questioned in confusion.

Ice blue eyes looked up at him and she smiled. She turned around and quickly painted a family with only one child. Purple blinked as he tried to connect it.

"You're Vey," Purple softly said.

Goop ignored him and continued to paint. Purple took a seat and watched her. If she could write, then she could speak.

* * *

_He stood alone in the darkened hallway again. The door was at the end, but the chains upon it quickly rusted and fell to the floor small piles of dust. Red took a step toward the door and paused. Harsh laughter filed the air._

_"You wanted to know your past…and now you hesitate," the voice mocked._

_Red ignored the shadow in the corner as it took his shape. He reached out for the door handle once more and he hesitated. The shadow laughed at him and walked over to the door. He grasped the handle and chuckled as he twisted the knob._

_"Your reality is nothing more than a dream…after what you have done, you can never be free of your past," the shadow assured._

_"What past?" Red questioned._

_The shadow chuckled again and quickly released the doorknob. The chains appeared on the door once more and it all vanished leaving Red in the dark._

_

* * *

_Author's Note:

Woot! I'm finally back to updating! Anyways, I'm trying to find a way to end this all without having to blow up everything, even though I do like explosions...oh well...the next chapter will focus on Zim, Gaz, and finally the Fifth Kind.

Please Review


	10. Impending Doom III

"A single moment can change everything."

* * *

Impending Doom III

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed/Dreams_

* * *

Gaz tightly wrapped the pillow around her head as she continued to listen to Gir sing. The noise was driving whatever sanity she had left away from her. Her amber eyes opened and she glared into her pillow. His voice kept echoing; it haunted her worse than anything she had heard before. Gaz pulled the pillow off her head and chucked it across the room with a growl. Gir stopped his singing and dancing and turned to face her with confused blue eyes.

"What's a matter?" Gir questioned.

"Silence…I need quiet," Gaz calmly replied as her left eye twitched.

"Okiee-dokiee!" Gir happily yelled.

Gaz felt something twitch and she softly growled at the unaware SIR unit. She quietly kneeled on the bed and her amber eyes darkened. Her claws dug into the comforter and a slight rip was heard. She carefully maneuvered her body so her belly wouldn't get in the way. Her claws tightened on the bed again and she prepared herself to attack.

"Doo-de-doo-de-doo!" Gir happily sang as he continued to dance.

Her door swished open and Diestel stepped into the room. Gaz launched at Gir and the SIR unit turned around and his antenna dropped. Diestel rushed in front of Gir and quickly caught Gaz around her upper section. Gir ran out of the room screaming as Gaz fought against Diestel. Her claws barely caught the side of his face and he grunted. He quickly tossed her back onto the bed and listened to her warning growl. Diestel crouched and prepared for another attack. Gaz snarled and quickly just lay down on the bed with a sigh.

"I can't handle this," Gaz whispered with a groan.

Diestel relaxed and walked over to her. His hand reached out and felt her forehead for a sign of a fever. Her eyes softly shut and she began her breathing exercises again.

"These changes in mood are only temporary," Diestel assured.

Gaz snorted and he climbed onto the bed next to her. His fingers began to massage her temples and she sighed at the release of tension. Diestel smiled as he felt her relax.

"How much longer until I give birth?" Gaz questioned with a scowl.

"It should be less than a month now," Diestel assured.

Gaz allowed her hands to travel to her stomach and press against the bulge. Her stomach was hard and she sighed, that meant that this was all baby. She rolled her eyes out to the window and noticed that the Irken Military fleets were gathering. The Spittle Runners were the ones that were gathering. Gaz quickly sat up and gave Diestel a questioning stare.

"Why is the fleet gathering?" Gaz questioned.

"The Fleet?" Diestel questioned as he stood up and stared out the window.

"Yes, the Armada is gathering," Gaz stated as she stood from her bed.

"Tallest Zim only has the authority to gather the Armada," Diestel spoke as he continued to watch the fleet.

Gaz grasped her stomach and made her way to the door. She didn't want another war on her hands. She leaned against the wall and gritted her teeth. The baby was taking too much from her. She felt her arm rise and looked over to see Diestel. He supported her weight as they went to search for Zim.

* * *

Zim gazed out the window gazing at Irk's sky. It had been a while since he stared at the sky with such renewed interest. He chuckled and moved to stare at his advisors. They each looked upon him with wary and eager gazes.

"My Tallest, the fleet has been gathered at your request."

Zim darkly smirked and nodded his approval. The Irken Empire was becoming weak because of his decisions and it was time that he started to change that. He didn't want his own needs and weak decisions to led his Empire into a rut.

"Cancel all treaties," Zim ordered.

The advisors gasped in surprised and Zim chuckled at their surprise.

"But my Tallest!" An advisor protested. "What about all your work to secure peace?"

Zim frowned and his eyes narrowed. He turned from his sky gazing and glared at the purple-eyed advisor that questioned him. Floating over to the table that they sat he balled his hand and hit the table. His twisted smile caused the room to go silent.

"Peace?" Zim mocked. "Peace will not make us the greatest!"

Bringing his gauntlet to his chest, he opened a compartment and quickly typed in a code. His eyes narrowed and he looked to the advisor one last time before the chair and advisor disappeared completely.

"When shall we start Operation Impending Doom three?"

Zim grinned and turned to gaze back out at the sky again.

"Summon all Irkens to Conventia and search out the Irkens with the highest scores…we will take the universe and everything within it," Zim declared.

The doors slammed open and all eyes turned to the woman who leaned against Diestel. Her eerie amber eyes glared at all of them before turning to Zim. He blinked and grinned at her.

"What are you doing?" Gaz questioned, as she stood straight.

Zim smirked and turned to his advisors and stated, "Let Operation Impending Doom Three begin."

"You can't," Gaz growled.

"You're all dismissed!" Zim yelled and all the Irkens scatted quickly past Gaz and Diestel.

Zim turned to face her again and sighed. She took a step away from Diestel and openly gazed at him with confusion. Never, she never showed anything besides her basic glare, but she was truly confused. Zim blinked taken aback with her sudden show of confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaz questioned.

"My race is becoming weak, it is time that I act like a ruler and change that," Zim explained as he reached out and flicked a piece a hair from her face.

"We worked to stop _this_ and now you go and do this?" Gaz challenged.

"I will not let my race die because of your…_foolish_ emotions and ideals," Zim spat as he cruelly looked upon her.

Gaz stepped back in shock; she hadn't expected this. She was never one for having ideals and using her emotions. Her eyes closed and she shook with mild anger. Her mind replayed everything in her life and she slowly opened her eyes in realization. She had worked to save the humans; she did love Zim, and want this child. Her emotions made her weak, but they also made her a force to be reckoned with.

"Emotions…they have made your people thrive so far," Gaz whispered.

"Emotions have distracted them from conquest," Zim argued.

"My ideals helped save my race…my emotions let me love you," Gaz softly replied.

"I don't want your pathetic love," Zim laughed as he moved to walk by her.

Gaz's eyes snapped open and she reached out to grab his arm. She didn't want this conversation to end like this. Zim quickly turned around and his hand met the side of her face. Gaz fell to the floor stunned as he laughed and walked out.

"My Tallest!" Diestel shouted as he ran to Gaz and checked her.

Gaz squeezed her eyes shut refusing to cry. She would not cry, she couldn't cry. The pain in her face and heart helped her not to shed tears. Her amber eyes opened with a glare and she dryly chuckled.

"My Tallest, are you hurt?" Diestel questioned as he softly checked her face.

"No," Gaz answered.

"We must get you to safety," Diestel firmly said. Zim was now a danger in his mind.

"No," Gaz coldly replied.

"What?" Diestel questioned.

"Zim…he must be stopped," Gaz declared.

"You are in no condition to fight," Diestel pointed out.

"I can…" Gaz groaned as a pain shot through her stomach. She leaned forward and gripped onto her stomach as the pains continued.

"Gaz!" Diestel worriedly yelped as he held her.

"The…the baby," Gaz cried out as she gritted her teeth.

Laughter echoed around them. The door opened and Diestel turned to glare at the newcomer. Pale brown eyes were filled with mirth as he watched Gaz wither on the ground.

"Ayra," Diestel hissed as his hand moved to grip his weapon.

Vaz quickly stepped around Ayra and smashed the butt of his gun into Diestel's face. The Irken guard fell to the ground unconscious. Gaz's eyes narrowed and she tried to move from their grasp. Her stomach ached and she gave into the pain of it as they grasped her by the forearms.

"It's useless to fight," Ayra sighed.

"Bastard," Gaz growled before she groaned in pain.

"Quiet," Vaz scolded as he knocked her out.

Ayra quickly reached into his PAK and pulled out a small clip. He clipped it to Gaz's shirt and typed in a code. They all vanished from the room in a blur.

* * *

Ayra's pale brown eyes watched her unconscious form. They had tied her to the nearest table, arms and ankles cuffed. It was the best they could do on such short notice. Ayra frowned and quickly pressed a button beside the table. He stood beside her on the cold table watching her sleep.

'Seems peaceful,' Ayra thought, 'not for long.'

The door swished open and a soft cough echoed around them. His pale brown eyes turned to the figure that entered. Narrowing at the sight of the new Irken he scoffed and turned away.

"Took you long enough," Ayra grumbled.

The new Irken slowly began to grin as he let another cough escape. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of pitch black goggles. His antennae weren't present and his skin seemed old, dried. His form was tall and skinny, covered by a white lab coat and black rubber gloves. He approached Ayra and didn't bother to salute or bow.

"What do you need?" The new Irken questioned.

"Dok," Ayra greeted purposely ignoring any disrespect. "This is the human that carries the hybrid."

Dok's grin slowly fell and he took a few strides and stood beside Gaz. His long fingers prodded her stomach. His brow creased and he turned his goggle gaze back to Ayra.

"She is close to birth," Dok informed.

"I know that!" Ayra snapped, his impatience showing.

"Than what do you want me for?" Dok mocked with a small grin.

"With that hybrid's blood we can refresh our DNA," Ayra explained.

The Dok deeply laughed and shook his head. His finger reached up and swept a nonexistent tear from his face. He took a step back and cracked his joints.

"How…disgusting…this idea of yours," Dok mused with a twisted grin.

"What?" Ayra growled.

"How is Zim doing?" Dok questioned as his brow rose.

"Zim is not important," Ayra hissed.

"My new virus is very important to me," Dok scolded. "My work is like my child and I must see to it that my work does not fail. So how is Zim?"

"His personality has dramatically shifted," Ayra informed.

"Good," Dok purred as he ran his fingers along Gaz's stomach.

"Zim has cancelled all treaties and is working to start a new invasion," Ayra explained.

Dok deeply laughed, his frame shook before he replied, "Then it seems all is well. My virus has corrupted his personality and soon it will restart the virus he created to destroy the control brains and destroy his own shell."

"I see no point in corrupting Zim if we only wish to destroy him," Ayra stated.

"So foolish you are," Dok scolded. "Zim will lead the Empire to destruction and than he will be destroyed himself. Once that happens we start our own kind and perfect the Empire."

Ayra nodded and the Dok stared at him before he turned to leave the room. The door opened and he stopped in the doorway.

"Call me when she wakes," Dok ordered before he left. Ayra scowled at the order and scoffed. He turned his gaze back to Gaz.

* * *

Skoodge sighed as he walked down the halls. Everything seemed too quiet since Zim had summoned the fleet. He wondered about the events, but figured it was best to remain out of sight with his luck. His antennae flattened when he heard a noise come from a nearby lab. A hand reached out and pulled him into the surrounding darkness.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another update and so soon! I'm proud. I already have the next chapter typed up and ready to go!  
Yeah, the whole thing on Zeta with the wall...my family has a piece of the Berlin wall and my Oma was showing it to me and I decided to write it into the fic.  
Please review and I'll update again!


	11. Coming Undone

"Why? I don't even know the answer anymore."

* * *

Coming Undone

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

_Memories/ Voices_

* * *

Red sighed as he lay on the couch. One arm hung off the cushions and his other covered his eyes. He wondered how much more of these "dreams" he could take. They weren't really dreams since he never slept. He wondered if they were visions, he knew that they were visions. Vey looked over at him and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She picked up another drawing and brought it over to him. Red slightly moved his arm and looked at her creation. It was a messy drawing of her and him standing next together.

"That's…nice," Red mumbled as he closed his eye.

"Look," Vey firmly said.

"Goop…I'm tired," Red grumbled.

"Vey, my name is Vey," she firmly said.

Red sat up and stared down at the child. She had spoke and used more than one word. It shocked and amazed him. The child shied away from his gaze and he reached out to her. He picked her up and sat her on the couch next to him. She remained quiet and he frowned.

"I know you can talk," Red firmly said.

She remained silent and Red scowled at this. He couldn't stand it when people kept secrets from him. That seemed to be happening all to often recently.

"Goop…Vey…talk to me," Red softly said as he wiped the glare from his face.

"I'm sorry," Vey whispered to him.

"What? Why?" Red questioned.

"I lied to you," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Huh? How?"

She shook her head and the tears began to pour down her face. Vey lunged at Red and wrapped her arms around him. She continued to sob into his chest as she mumbled. He couldn't understand the words, but he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back in comfort.

"I can't understand you Go-Vey," Red corrected.

Vey looked up at him with teary eyes and sobbed, "They sent me to hurt you."

Red's eyes widened at this and his antennae stood up in confusion. The little girl continued to sob into his shirt despite how Red tensed.

'Sent…to hurt me,' Red thought as he tensed. 'Who would send a child?'

Red gazed down at her with unease. He couldn't attack her; she was only a child still. Confusion raced through him and wondered why she was sent to specifically hurt him.

"Why me?" Red questioned.

Vey looked up at him in confusion and shook her head. Her mouth tightened and she refused to speak to him. Red grasped her chin and forced their gazes to meet.

"Why me?" Red growled. He was angered at the secrets, not her.

The tears restarted and she softly said, "You killed my father."

Red froze and his hand fell away from her. He jumped off the couch and backed away into a wall. Red leaned against the wall in confusion as his mind raced. He ran his hands over his face as he though over her words. That blank spot in his memories convinced him that he had done something horrible. He didn't understand what he had done, but he understood it had to do with Earth…humans…and now Vey. Lips turned down at the corners in a frown and he slid down the wall into a crouch.

"Mother said you were a monster," Vey softly began. Red wrapped his arms around his legs. "She said that you killed so many of us…she said you were cruel…that you cared for nothing."

Red's claws dug into his legs as he listened and he shut his eyes.

"She left me in the Irken area to find you and hurt you. Mother believed that I could get close enough to you because she had taught me a few tricks…but those other Irkens grabbed me…and then you came."

Red kept his eyes shut, but he could hear Vey crawling closer to him. Her small hands reached out and stopped his claws from digging into his legs.

"You saved me…you weren't cruel…you care for me. I kept quiet because I was scared of the Irkens and scared of my intentions. I didn't want to hurt you because I knew…that you weren't a monster."

Red dropped his head onto his knees, as he remained silent. Vey reached out and stroked an antenna as she sighed.

"Mother remembers what you did on Earth, all the humans do and they think you still need to pay," Vey whispered as she dropped her hands into her lap.

"What did I do?" Red whispered as his crimson eyes opened to gaze at her.

Vey softly smiled and her innocent blue eyes were filled with sadness he didn't think possible as she whispered, "You forgot…you're a new person and shouldn't have to pay for the past crimes."

"Tell me what I did," Red whispered a bit more firmly.

Vey looked at him and replied, "You almost killed an entire species…you committed xenocide."

Red tensed at her words. It couldn't be true; he didn't have enough power to commit such an act.

* * *

Klavier sighed as he took Zootch's hand and led her through the halls. Her features were stoic as she continued to walk beside him. He stopped at a door and walked ahead to a touch pad where he entered a combo. The door hissed opened and Zootch quickly walked ahead and into the room. Her green eyes gazed at the Irkens that were dressed in an old Irken Military uniform. Her antennae twitched a bit and she knew that most of these Irkens didn't remember what the uniform stood for.

Tak cleared her throat and caught Zootch's attention. She waved the leader over to the table and her eyes wandered to Dib. Dib was sleeping on the table with a troubled look upon his face.

"Tell me, what have you prepared?" Zootch softly asked.

Tak reached onto the table and carefully picked up a small earring. It was no wider than a small pill. She than picked up a dish with a microchip within it. She handed the two to Zootch.

"Using old Irken training and a bit of human technology, we have created a militarychip," Tak explained.

"This isn't a new PAK…is it?" Zootch warily questioned.

"No," Tak quickly assured. "The earring holds that chip and within the chip is all the basic Irken Military training…mostly combat. The earring is to be attached to the antenna. From there, a small wire connects to the brain and downloads the information, when the earring is removed all knowledge is lost."

"This sounds _risky_," Zootch said as she gazed at the earring.

"This is our only hope of preventing war," Klavier spoke as he swiftly picked up the earring.

"I don't want to endanger any lives!" Zootch shouted. She was close to tears. The stress of preventing death and being counted on wanted to make her break.

Klavier and Tak shared a look before turning back to Zootch. They both knew that lives were going to be lost one way or another. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Purple sat in his room staring at the wall. There was nothing to do anymore. Zeta was slowly becoming as dead as Irk. He jumped to his feet when he heard a scream. His antennae perked up and he waited in the deathly silence. The scream repeated and he ran for the door. His hand hesitated upon the doorknob wondering if he should really go check. The scream echoed as it began.

"Goop," Purple whispered as his hand checked for the gun he carried.

Purple threw open the door and ran down the halls. His violet eyes widened at the seen he was witnessing. The metal that the door was once made of was scattered in pieces upon the floor. He heard a whimper and that's when he saw her. Two Irkens were holding Goop against the wall. Her face was turning red from tears and lack of air. Red was pinned to the floor by another set of Irkens. Purple quickly took aim at the Irkens holding Goop.

The gun was kicked from his hands and he was thrown into the wall. The four Irkens holding the others chuckled at this. The Irken that had done this now held his gun aimed Purple. Purple sighed and thought back to what Red had told him. Military was not his forte. The Irken's crimson eyes glared at Purple before he shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Purple questioned as he sat up.

"Shut up you _human_ _lover_," the Irken hissed at Purple.

Purple snorted at this and grimaced when he heard Goop sob.

"This is low…hurting a child," Purple grumbled as he glared at them.

"We'll do what we have to in order to take back what is ours," the Irken replied.

"Attacking the defenseless really is weak," Purple pointed out.

"Those words mean nothing considering you were the Tallest that helped destroy countless planets…species. I know that you were Tallest Purple and he," the Irken motioned to Red, "Tallest Red."

"How?" Purple questioned in surprise.

"Any fool who could count would know!" The Irken snapped. "Two fingers…hover belts…I saw the royal armor!"

"And who are you?" Purple questioned as he looked over to Red.

"I am Ven, but you won't live long enough to remember," Ven replied as charged the gun.

Red's eyes moved to Goop and he shouted as the Irkens holding her smacked her. Red struggled against their grip and growled. Purple frowned and figured that he wouldn't die without a fight. He lunged at Ven and the gun went off. Purple slammed against the wall, his blood coated the floor. He groaned as he grasped his arm and screamed. Ven smirked and turned to Red who was watching the scene in shock.

"You were the one that almost destroyed the humans," Ven mused as he gazed down at Red.

"Let her go," Red growled.

""Why? She's just a pathetic human…one of thousands that must be destroyed," Ven taunted.

Red tensed at the question. It was simple and easy to answer and yet he couldn't decide what to say. He had heard his life story and now realized why most thought he was a monster. He closed his eyes and sighed. Red kept his eyes shut and that's when he saw the door in his mind, the chains were still upon it.

Goop groaned in pain as she struggled to keep her gaze on Red. Purple was leaning against the wall holding his injured arm and sitting in a puddle of his own blood. Red was on the ground with his eyes shut. They all kept their eyes trained on the ex-Tallest.

* * *

_"Are you ready to see…to feel the horrors you committed?"_

_Red walked closer to the door. He reached out and brushed his claws along the chains. They quickly rusted and fell to the floor in a pile of dust. Red glanced around the darkness wondering where the shadow was. It always seemed like an evil version of him. He could hear it whispering to him, but he couldn't see it. Red reached out and his fingers gripped the handle. He didn't pull away this time. The knob was still coated in blood, and it warmed under his touch._

_"Don't remember yet? What a shame…"_

_Red twisted the knob and heard a soft hiss. He didn't have to pull open the door; it slowly creaked open. Screams filled the darkness and he could hear the shadow him laughing along with the screams._

_"Music! Isn't it wonderful?"_

_The door fully opened and Red's eyes widened. He was standing on the other side fully dressed in his Tallest attire. His mouth dropped into a frown and he watched the other him cruelly smile._

_"You looked surprised," Tallest Red chuckled._

_Red went to take a step back and the Tallest reached out and grasped him by the arm. He pulled him close and softly growled with a scowl._

_"You can't escape from what we are," Tallest Red assured with another smirk. "The voice you heard was your own mind telling you what you knew."_

_Red shook his head and watched the images play behind his eyes. He felt his squeedly spooch churn at some of his crimes. Struggling, he tried to move away as the memories forced their way into him. Tallest Red laughed and soon the laughter couldn't have been told apart. He could feel it now, his passion for conquest, his love for death, he could feel it, and it scared and excited him.

* * *

_

His PAK flashed and the sound of charging echoed through the air. Purple's antennae flattened in confusion as the others watched. He couldn't understand why Red's PAK would function like that. His eyes bulged as he realized what had happened, what was happening.

Red's crimson eyes slowly opened, the color was darker than normal. His fingers curled in and cracked as he his eyes landed on Ven. Ven held his breath as those eyes searched him. There was something dangerous behind that gaze; it had shifted. They watched as two spider legs emerged from the PAK. The tips aimed at the Irkens holding Red down before they charged and fired. Purple grimaced as the two fell down dead. The two holding Goop dropped her and ran from the house. She fell to the floor with a thump and groan.

Red's eyes stared at the bleeding corpses on his floor and he sighed. He dusted his outfit off before he stood up.

"Such a shame…my carpet's ruined," Red grumbled with a smirk.

He heard the gun charge and rolled his eyes up to stare at Ven. The gun was pointed at Goop who sat on the floor. Red's eyes dangerously narrowed before he softly chuckled.

"His memories are back," Purple mumbled as he felt the loss of blood taking a toll.

"Do you still care for that human?" Ven questioned.

Red raised an eyebrow in question before he said, "Put the gun down."

"No wonder you failed at being Tallest…you really are stupid," Ven laughed as he aimed the gun at Red.

"I didn't _fail_ at anything," Red stressed. "I have no need to explain anything to you, so just drop the gun before I kill you painfully."

"Why are you fighting for that human?" Ven questioned.

Red tilted his head to the side and replied, "If you've done your research…than do you really think I'm fighting for a human?"

"Red," Goop whispered.

His eyes glanced at her before he quickly turned back and scowled at Ven. Purple watched the interaction and an antenna rose in interest.

"Why indeed?" Ven questioned.

"Why? I don't even know the answer anymore," Red replied with a shrug as his PAK silently opened.

"You almost got rid of the humans once, don't you want to finish that?" Ven questioned as he carefully watched Red.

"I guess this is where you offer to help me," Red mocked.

"This is where I kill you all if you don't agree," Ven growled.

A spider leg crept out of the PAK and pushed something into Red's hand. He grinned, he was happy that his PAK hadn't been completely robbed of all his toys. He tinkered with the small metal ball within his palm before he yawned.

"Kill them…I don't care," Red replied.

Ven's eyes widened in shock, he didn't think that Red would easily agree to this. Ven turned the gun away and aimed it at Goop. Her ice blue eyes widened fear and Red chuckled. He pinched the ball and tossed it Ven. The ball bounced along the floor and hit Ven's foot. He looked down and it exploded. Purple closed his eyes and everything scattered. Red ran over to Goop and kneeled in front of her to hide her form from the explosion. When it ended Red looked over his shoulder. The house was on fire.

"Let's go," Red grumbled as he picked Goop up.

His eyes strayed along the flames and he noticed Purple struggling to get up. Goop looked to Red and he frowned. Red glanced at Purple and their eyes briefly meet. He turned and left through the door with Goop in his arms. Purple sat there stunned before realizing this wasn't the Red he had grown to know again. He slid back down the wall and coughed. He blinked and his eyes began to close. A firm hand gripped his shoulders and his violet eyes snapped open.

"Red?" Purple questioned.

Red remained silent as he lifted Purple over his shoulders and dragged him out of the burning house.

* * *

Author's Note:

The next chapter will reveal what happens to Skoodge! A major thing will happen in the next chapter and really set the ending for everything. I finally found a way to end it and I'm upsettingly happy about it!

Concerning Sideos, from Ayra:  
The Fifth Kind regrets to inform that your membership has been declined, but thanks you for your interest. You will recieve a free Fifth Kind hat for your time.


	12. Permanent

"Why does stupidity surround me?"

* * *

Permanent 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Skoodge fell into the darkness giving a girlish yelp. He landed on his rear and quickly searched for the hand that had pulled him into this darkness. His antennae rose in fear and he saw fuchsia. 

"Sarah," Skoodge sighed in relief as he stood.

She quickly reached out and covered his mouth as they moved away from the doorway. Two Irken guards marched by in perfect unison. Skoodge watched in confusion and broke away from her grip to resume his confusion.

"They were just guards," Skoodge sighed as he watched her. Sarah's eyes narrowed in anger and she shook her head.

"Earlier today Zim had those guards come to arrest me," Sarah bit out with a growl.

"Wha-what?" Skoodge questioned in confusion.

"I escaped them and have been _hiding_ here ever since," Sarah sighed as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes narrowed at her own words reminding her of the past she had left behind.

"I wasn't able to run any tests on Zim…"

Sarah dryly chuckled and walked into the darkness. A light extended from her PAK and she waved Skoodge closer. He wobbled over to her and watched as she quickly hacked into the computer systems. Skoodge watched the data flood the screen and she smirked in triumph as she pointed something out.

"Zim still held remnants of the virus within his PAK and a new virus was introduced into his system. The new virus has recoded his PAK and destroyed any of his old personality," Sarah informed.

"What about the old virus?" Skoodge questioned.

Sarah grimly looked at him and said, "The new virus will fully activate it and Zim will permanently be kaput."

"How do you know this?" Skoodge asked as he watched her smirk.

"I did work with technology and most Irken technology isn't that hard to use since I know the symbols now," Sarah replied.

"We have to come up with an anti-virus," Skoodge firmly said.

Sarah sighed and her antennae flattened to her skull. Skoodge froze and watched her suddenly become depressed.

"What is it?" Skoodge questioned.

"Even if we make an anti-virus…it's still too late," Sarah softly said. "It's already done permanent damage to his personality."

Skoodge nodded in understanding and he reached out and took Sarah's hand. Her eyes slightly widened as Skoodge pulled her close and hugged her. She could hear his tears and knew they weren't for Zim, but for everyone else. Sarah reached up and openly embraced him. They had been through so much together, it was sad that everything had to end like this. They silently held each other and that's when they heard it, the steady marching of footsteps approaching the room. Sarah just shut her eyes tighter and held Skoodge as the soldiers came into the room.

"I'm not hiding," Sarah whispered to Skoodge. He smiled and softly kissed her temple as his grip tightened on her.

"Your family would be proud," Skoodge assured her.

The guns charged and all he knew was that he heard the charge and felt her go limp within his arms. He closed his eyes and heard the charge again.

* * *

Diestel slowly opened his thistle eyes. The room still seemed blurry as he suddenly shot to his feet. His eyes searched for Gaz and he cursed when he didn't see her. He pushed the dizziness to the side and looked for any clues. He rushed out of the room and found the halls deadly silent. Diestel began wandering knowing that Skoodge would know what to do. The fat Irken was always resourceful when it came to finding or building something. He leaned against the walls and heard something similar to an electrical charge. 

'What is that?' Diestel thought.

He pushed away from the wall and heard the charge once more. His antennae twitched when he realized he was traveling down the hall where Skoodge did most of his work. He stood frozen as he watched something fly outof adoor and thump against the wall. It fell limply to the floor looking much like a rag doll. Diestel took a cautious step forward and he stumbled back when he fully saw it.

"_Skoodge_?" Diestel softly said.

His antennae stood up in shock and he quickly kneeled and tapped the shell. The crimson eyes were dull and his skin had no temperature to it. He quickly rolled the shell over and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the PAK. There were two punctures mark within the metal. He recognized it immediately. The Royal Guards would swiftly deactivate Irkens that tried to escape with this method. They would use a weapon similar to his to quickly puncture through the metal and to the power core. This would send an electrical charge into the core and overload it to the point of total deactivation. Diestel stood up and took a step back. Sarah's shell flew from the room and landed on Skoodge.

"That was too easy," Diestel heard a guard laugh.

His thistle eyes narrowed and he began to reach for his weapon.

"Wonder why our Tallest is on a war path," the other guard mused.

Diestel's PAK opened and the spider legs shot out and he quickly gripped onto the ceiling before the guards came out. He watched them stop by the shells of his former friends and quickly reached down to drag them away. Diestel turned away reasoning that now was not the time to procrastinate. He had Tallest Gaz to find and Tallest Zim to deal with.

Diestel dropped back down to the hall once the coast was clear and began his search. His eyes narrowed and he realized he had no clue where to begin his search. Diestel sighed as he thought about this. Gaz was kidnapped and Irk had so many underground rooms that it would take to long to search them all. He kicked the wall in anger and softly growled. This was one thing he didn't want to fail at because his failure would affect more than one person.

'Skoodge would know what to do,' Diestel painfully thought. 'Even Sarah.'

Diestel began walking down the halls intent on entering into the core of Irk. He didn't care how long it took he would find her.

"What cha doing?"

He jumped and blinked when the voice broke through his thought.

"Gir?" Diestel questioned in confusion. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know," Gir sighed as he goofily smiled.

Diestel shook his head and began to walk away from the crazy bot. Gir whined and lunged at Diestel. He attached himself to the back of Diestel's head as he continued to sob.

"What is wrong with you?" Diestel growled in mild aggravation. He reached behind his head and quickly pulled Gir off and held him in front of his prying eyes.

"Master's gone all crazy!" Gir quickly said.

"Tallest Zim?" Diestel questioned as Gir nodded.

"He was talkin' all bad in the little room with some creepy skinny Irken," Gir babbled.

'Another Irken,' Diestel thought in confusion.

"What was the Irken's name?" Diestel questioned.

"I don't know," Gir drawled.

Diestel sighed and dropped the bot to the ground. Gir clinked against the ground and turned his cyan eyes to Diestel.

"Useless…now I have to find Tallest Gaz," Diestel muttered as he began to walk away.

Gir's eyes lit up and he flew at Diestel. He jumped on top of the Irken's head and held onto his antennae as he insanely laughed.

"Tallest Gazwas with Dok Scolex," Gir suddenly laughed.

Diestel tensed when he heard her name. He reached for Gir but the bot jumped away from him and onto the ground.

"Dok Scolex has Gaz in a dark room," Gir continued.

"How do you know this?" Diestel questioned.

"I followed him," Gir replied with a giggle.

"Can you take me to her?" Diestel questioned Gir with a hopeful look.

Gir smirked and replied, "Only if you dance with me!"

* * *

Gaz groaned in pain and softly yelped. Her head ached and her stomach was still aching. Her amber eyes slowly opened and she glared at the Irken she saw. She had never seen him before and something told her he was evil. Gaz went to set up and found herself strapped to the table. A wire traveled across her chest and her legs were separately tied down. She struggled and groaned as she felt a kick within her stomach. 

"Magnificent!" The strange Irken beamed. "You're awake!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gaz growled.

The Irken looked taken aback at her statement. He slowly grinned and took a deep mocking bow at her. His black goggles hid his eyes from her, but she did notice his lack of antennae. His choice of dress reminded her of her of Professor Membrane. She shook the idea from her head and resumed glaring.

"I am Dok Scolex," he introduced, rolling his 's.'

"Irken's don't have two names," Gaz bit out at him.

"Pardon me, Dok is my _former_ title," Scolex corrected.

"Former?" Gaz questioned.

"There's no need to worry about _that_," he assured with a chuckle.

His fingers reached out and gently prodded her stomach and she grimaced. Scolex loudly laughed when he felt a kick against his hand.

"Your smeets seem to be doing fine," Scolex assured.

"And how the hell would you know?" Gaz growled. They had kidnapped her, knocked herand Diestelout, and Zim was going crazy, it was safe to say she was pissed.

"How would I know?" Scolex questioned with a laugh. "I was the one who programmed the Control Brains…I remember birthing smeets as the Doctor."

"Impossible…you would have to be…"

"My original body died, but before it passed I had created this shell to keep going. Leader Rig sealed me within a room deep within Irk before we created everything within the core," Scolex explained with a smile.

"What do you want with me?" Gaz questioned.

"How egotistical you are," Scolex teased with a grin as he patted her stomach. "You can die for all I care, because we just need your hybrids."

Gaz's eyes narrowed and she softly growled at him as she cracked her fingers. Her amber eyes shifted to a darker shade. Scolex chuckled at this and shook his head.

"You won't live long enough to harm my smeets," Gaz assured as she frowned at him.

"And you won't live long enough to hold your smeets," Scolex assured.

"Pff…I'm still going to kill you," Gaz replied.

Scolex raised a brow ridge at her before he chuckled and patted her stomach once more. Gaz darkly smiled at him as she watched him walk away from her and exit the room. She was definitely going to kill him.

* * *

Zim floated in the conference room. It had been five hours since he had assembled Irk's top soldiers. They were the best and they would be the first step in the revival of the Irken Empire. Zim raised his hand to the glass and tapped his claws along it. He listened to the steady taps and closed his eyes. Zim kept his eyes shut as he listened to the taps. The action was calming and he sighed. 

'Gaz,' Zim suddenly thought.

His eyes snapped open and instantly narrowed. The thought of Gaz was a stray thought. Zim glared out the window mentally wondering where she was. An antenna raised and pain traveled throughout his mind. Zim gripped his head and gritted his teeth together as he softly growled. He floated back and knocked into a table. It was a constant pounding and he fell to the floor. He banged his head against the wall and softly hissed. The pain suddenly stopped and cautiously opened his eyes. His vision was blurred once more. Colors ran together as the objects phased from his view. His antennae twitched and he heard a door open.

Zim quickly stopped up and gripped the table to keep his balance. He blinked and his vision was normal once more. Zim mentally growled at this and turned the Irken that had entered. He was tall, not as tall as him, but close enough. His form was skinner than normal making him appear as skin just covering bone and nothing else. Zim searched the Irken and found that his eyes were hidden behind black goggles. An antenna slightly rose in question when he saw no antennae.

"Identify yourself," Zim demanded.

"Pardon my disrespect," the Irken began. " I am Dok and have just arrived from Research Station seven."

Zim carefully looked at Dok wondering why he had never heard of him. Shaking his head, he turned a glare to Dok. He watched the Irken slowly begin to smile. Zim shivered; there was something wrong with that smile.

"What do you want?" Zim snapped as he pulled out a seat and sat. He began to pick at his claws.

"I am the Irken that monitors the DNA sequences," Dok explained as he watched Zim suddenly stop picking his claws.

"What do you want?" Zim questioned once more.

"Since the Control Brains are no longer functioning," Zim winced at that, "I wish to know if I can add a new sequence to the pattern."

Zim raised his eyes to Dok with a board look. His eyes traveled to the small Irkens running along the surface.

"What will this new sequence do?" Zim questioned.

"I wish to make the Military Elite…more advanced," Dok simply replied.

"Do whatever you wish," Zim replied as he continued to gaze out the window.

"Thank you my Tallest," Dok replied with a soft chuckle.

"But I warn you," Zim began as he turned his gaze to Dok. "Screw up my Empire and I will do more than deactivate you."

Dok's goggled covered eyes widened a bit before he chuckled. He nodded and quickly left the room. Dok traveled down the halls knowing that it was only a matter of time before Zim quickly broke down. Dok loudly laughed not caring about the Irkens that stared at him. He couldn't want for insanity to set in.

* * *

Author's Note:

I finally realized how I'm going to end this, can't say anymore than that.

As for the typos, I still have no beta, but I plan to go through these chapters once the story ends and edit them. Plus I have to change Sarah's name...I made a mistake. In Xenocide it was 'Sara' and in Xenophobia it's 'Sarah'. So that's an error.

Thanks and please review.


	13. Ruby Doomsday

'It's like I've been split.'

* * *

Ruby Doomsday

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

The humans had made weapons. It was amazing what one race could do in such a short amount of time. The wall that had been built remained, but the Irkens were beginning to gather on the other side. Zootch wondered if there was any other way to deal with this. The idea of suppressing her people sickened her. That's when she heard it, an explosion in the distance. Her antennae flattened to her head as she tried to block the sound from her mind. She had only heard that sound in the videos created to record the past. Another explosion sounded and she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"It's unavoidable," Klavier spoke as his eyes watched lights go off.

Zootch remained silent. Only she could issue the order and she didn't want to. The blood of humans and Irkens was not something she wanted upon her hands. Zootch closed her eyes and she felt Klavier reach out and squeeze her shoulder. Zootch inhaled the air and knew that this planet would never be the same.

"Do it," Zootch firmly said, her voice wavered slightly.

"What?" Klavier questioned.

"You know what!" Zootch snapped at him.

"Say it," Klavier calmly replied.

Zootch frowned and sighed in defeat before she coldly said, "Release the soldiers."

Klavier patted her on the shoulders and walked away. It was better for her this way. She needed to be aware that she couldn't shrug off duty. When this was over, he wanted her to know that everything lay with her. These were her decisions and nothing would change that. Klavier closed her door and stood outside her room. His antennae twitched and as he walked away, he thought he heard a sob.

* * *

Tak gently ran the small earring around in her palm. Her violet eyes narrowed a bit as she closed her hand around it. She turned to the next Irken and placed the earring within his antennae. Her eyes took in every twitch and hiss of pain as she worked the earring into place. She put the tip on and watched something behind the Irken's green eyes fill. The Irken stood up and saluted before he marched off. Tak waited till the Irken was out of the room before she slumped against the metal table. Her antennae flattened to her skull and she sighed. It had been years since she felt regret within her form.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open at the voice and she allowed a smile to show as she whispered, "Dib."

He nodded and their eyes meet. Dib stared into her eyes as he walked closer. Even though she held no pupils he could always tell when she watching him. Dib stood close to her and reached out to brush his fingertips across her antennae. Tak shivered a bit and reached up. Her gloved hand grasped his hand and she ran his hand down from her head to rest it at her cheek. She cuddled the hand and her eyes studied his form. Dib reached out and took her other free hand within his own.

"It'll be over soon," Dib softly assured. Tak tensed and shook her head.

"It'll never end," Tak angrily said. "As long as everyone has an opinion it will continue."

"Hopefully, we'll be able to set up some laws," Dib said choosing to not comment on what she said last.

"It'll all go horribly wrong," Tak muttered.

Dib stepped back and pulled her back to her feet. He took her hand and led her through the small room. Tak followed him wordlessly; she was tired from installing the new military chip. They came to a larger metal door and stopped. Dib reached out and pressed his hand to a small glass window. The door clicked open and the doors silently opened. Tak's eyes widened as she gazed at the newly uniformed Irkens. Dib squeezed her hand in assurance before he released her and walked ahead. Tak looked to him in confusion and finally realized that he too was in uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" Tak questioned, her voice held hidden fear.

"You made the soldiers…and I lead them," Dib spoke.

"You can't!" Tak growled. "Those humans will label you a traitor and kill you!"

"I refuse to let this planet be destroyed," Dib firmly stated.

Tak stood there and watched as he continued walking to the front line. She knew he regretted not being on Earth when the Irkens came. He didn't speak much of the incident, but she knew it was on his mind. Tak glared at him from her distance before she quickly ran to the front of the line and stepped in front of him.

"You damn humans are so stubborn and stupid," Tak growled at him.

Dib grinned at her and asked, "Is there a difference?"

"No," Tak replied as her antennae perked up.

Her and Dib's gaze turned to the side and they watched as Klavier walked toward them. His expression was grim and they instantly knew. Dib turned to the troops without hesitation.

"Prepare for battle!"

* * *

Her hands carefully dug the burnt flesh from his side. She grimaced at the blood and flinched every time she heard is hiss of pain. Goop had decided that she didn't tending wounds. She looked up at Purple and offered him a comforting smile. Her blue eyes than turned back to the wound and she sighed in relief. Most of the burnt flesh was dug out; all she had left to do was wrap it.

"Almost finished," Goop softly said.

Purple nodded not knowing what else to say. A thanks wasn't required yet. His eyes searched the darkened room as he felt Goop begin to wrap his injury. The room was in a small abandoned Irken house near the wall. It was dark, dirty, and in the middle of the coming war. Purple noticed movement ahead and he narrowed his eyes. Red was sitting in a corner watching them. Purple darted his eyes away and looked to Goop. He had a feeling that they were going to die.

"Finished," Goop softly whispered as her smile wavered.

"Thank you," Purple replied, there was sincerity.

His antennae slightly lifted when he heard Red's snort come from the dark. Purple scowled at this and pushed himself up. Goop simply scooted back against the wall and pulled her legs closer to her. Purple watched he actions and his scowl deepened even more. He knew that Red had changed, maybe he hand snapped again. His violet eyes widened and he stepped back to stand next to Goop. He could just see the way Red would finish her. A shiver ran throughout his body and he glared into the darkness knowing that Red was sitting somewhere smirking.

"He won't hurt us," Goop suddenly whispered.

Purple looked over to her wondering how stable her mind was. He imagined it wasn't very stable since she had mostly wished to stay around Red.

"You don't know what he's capable of," Purple spoke. He wondered when he had become so serious. Purple missed his days of constant snack eating.

"Yes I do," Goop whispered, her blue eyes filled with something.

"I know, but you don't. You didn't have to hear the screams coming from the labs. Knowing and experiencing are very different," Purple grumbled.

"I know he what he did…mother told me. But I believe he won't hurt us," Goop firmly said as her eyes stared off into the darkness.

"Why is _that_?" Purple mocked her.

"He was going to leave you…but he saved you and saved me," Goop explained.

Purple nodded choosing to let her believe what she wished. He didn't wish to argue with Red so close. Purple continued to stare off into the darkness and that's when he saw it, a reflection of those crimson eyes. Purple slid down the wall knowing that he couldn't fight. His injury was still fresh and he wasn't the best at military combat. Purple blinked and the eyes were gone. There was no way he was going to rest.

'Still,' Purple thought. 'What are his motives?'

There was no way he was going to rest.

'Still,' Purple thought. 'What are his motives?'

Red glared out the broken window and into the gathering groups of Irkens. He raised an antenna and darkly smirked. This little war would prove to be interesting. Red blinked when he heard another hiss of pain. His crimson eyes landed on Purple and he wondered why he bothered bringing him along. Red snorted and continued to gaze at Purple. He knew he didn't save him because of past bonds. Irkens had no need for friendship or memories.

'Why didn't I leave him to burn?' Red growled.

He fisted his hands and let his claws dig into his skinny palms. The pain didn't help him focus. He actually grimaced at the pain. His eyes snapped to his palms and he began to question when he had started feeling pain. Pain had never bothered him before, neither had the pain of others. Red turned his gaze back to Purple and let it fall to the girl sitting next to him. He snorted when he heard her words. Red mentally promised to kill them off. His eyes narrowed as he continued to glare at her.

'Why did I help her first?' Red wondered.

He had the memories from both his lives now. Red was frustrated at the fact he felt torn. He hated humans, he hated Purple for betraying him and yet…he couldn't hate her. He was disgusted that he had actually helped her out of that alley. He couldn't believe that he had taken her in. The memories he held were like a bad movie. Red's eyes turned back to Purple and he grinned as he watched Purple's eyes widened in slight fear. Red smirked; he was both happy and angry that he had that effect.

_"You're not a monster…"_

Red looked back to the human and suddenly realized why he couldn't have left Purple. She had looked to him and then to Purple. He couldn't see himself disappointing her, trying to prove to her that he was not a monster. His eyes narrowed at her form and he softly growled. He didn't need to prove anything to prove anything to anyone. Red had done everything in his power to be the creature that humans would forever fear. He didn't need a human to change that. Red was proud of being that monster that her kind would fear.

'Then why do I feel regret?' Red wondered.

His eyes snapped open at the thought and he turned to glare at her once more. He shouldn't have felt anything. Red knew that something was wrong. He should have been able to walk out of that burning house without them. Red heard a soft scrape against the rotting floor. His crimson gaze turned to the two sitting on the other side of the darkened house. Goop had stood up and Purple was gripping her wrist trying to pull her back. Her ice blue eyes narrowed and she broke his grip. She quickly stepped out of his reach and toward Red.

"Get back here," Purple hissed.

Red raised an antenna as he watched Goop break away from Purple. She raised her blue eyes to him and remained indifferent. Goop continued to slowly approach him and continued to feel like he would like to jump away. She stopped a few feet away from him and he mentally praised her for that.

"Purple's bandaged," Goop simply said.

He could see her blue eyes searching him. Red wondered if she was searching for the Irken she had known. He didn't smile at her; he just blinked. Goop offered a small smile to him.

"Am I supposed to care?" Red questioned.

Her smile fell from her face and he watched her tense. She was confused now and didn't know what to do. Red slowly began to smirk and his claws curled into his legs as he watched her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and he chuckled.

"I hope you know I don't care," Red continued.

She went rigid and snapped her gaze to him. He was startled at the look of anger. The blue in her eyes had darkened as she glared at him. Goop took a step forward and poked him in the chest. Red's antennae stood up at the action and he heard Purple choke on the air he was breathing.

"Well," Goop growled. "Why did you save us then?"

Red stood up and his height toward over her short form. His antennae flattened to his skull and he could hear Purple struggling to get up. Red reached out and trailed a claw down her cheek before his hand rested on her shoulder. He quickly wrapped his hands around her neck and threw her to the wall. Her eyes widened and she instinctively wrapped her hands around his wrist. Red leaned close to her so there faces were almost touching.

"It was an accident," Red darkly answered. "One that I can easily fix."

"Let her go!" Purple shouted as he got to his feet.

Red rolled his head to fully stare at Purple. He kept his hands on Goop's neck and he sighed. Red gave a warning squeeze to her and Purple froze.

"Giving orders now Pur?" Red mocked with a sneer.

"Put her down," Purple cautiously said.

"Or what?" Red challenged. "You'll glare me to death?"

Red's eyes narrowed when he felt Goop's grip on his wrists loosen. He mentally panicked wondering if he killed her. His gaze turned to her and he found that she was just staring at him. Red slightly loosened his grip on her neck and she didn't struggle.

"You're still not a monster," Goop softly said.

Red's brow ridges lowered and he quickly tightened his grip on her neck. She wheezed for air, but didn't reach up to claw his arms.

"I'll kill you!" Red hissed at her.

Red angrily glared into her blue eyes and she dared to smile at him. He quickly pulled his hands away from her and she fell to the floor. Goop coughed for air and Red took a step back. She rubbed her throat and he continued to glare at her.

_"I'm keeping her."_

Red wished he could walk over to her and kill her. He could tell that something within him was fond of her. She would hold him back; hinder him in anything he did. His crimson eyes glared and he kneeled in front of her so they were eye level.

"Run Goop," Red growled at her. "Run and I won't kill you slow."

Red could feel the tension in the room. He knew that Purple was ready to attack; him being wounded didn't matter. Goop sat there gazing into his dark glare and smiled again. She reached out and gripped his hand before he could protest. Goop pressed his claws into her throat and stared at him.

"Then kill me slow," she softly said.

Red pulled his hand away from her as if he had been burned. He stood up and took a step back. If she would have ran it would have been easier. He would have been able to forget his memories with her. Red glared at her and than at Purple. His glare than shifted back to her and he growled at her smiling face. She knew her place and he couldn't change that. He hated her with a passion; he hated her because he knew that he cared for her.

"We're leaving," Red snapped as he stomped off into the darkness.

"What if we don't want to go with you?" Purple challenged.

Red remained in the darkness as his voice replied, "You don't have a choice."

"He won't hurt us," Goop softly assured Purple.

Purple helped her off the floor and gave her a doubting look. The bruises on her neck wouldn't convince anyone. His violet gaze turned back to the darkness and he sighed. It seemed that Red was divided on something. Purple wondered if this would finally settle his mind. His gaze turned back to Goop and he smoothed a piece of frizzed hair. It was amazing what these humans could do; it was amazing and stupid at the same time.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please don't review another fic of mind asking me to update another. If you want, you can PM me asking me to update, you can contact me over YIM and tell me to update, but leaving a review like that takes up space.

The Real Note:

I don't know how many chapters are left, but I do know that I regret not being do more with the hybrid smeet. I do have an ending in mind that could lead to something with the smeet, but I doubt I'll do anything with it.  
Anyways, thanks to those who review!


	14. Insane

Insane 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Diestel had been wandering the many hallways of Irk. Gir had led him in circles with insane stories. Diestel's eyes narrowed and he felt his anger growing; his worry was driving him mad. He had did a dance and found that Gir had no real information. It crushed his hope of finding his Tallest faster. Diestel had decided to wander in hopes of stumbling upon some clue. 

"Four days," Diestel whispered in despair.

His thistle eyes dulled a bit and he blinked. He hoped that nothing had happened to Gaz. A loud crash caught his attention and he heard a snap. Diestel blinked again and ran over to the door from where the noise had come. He leaned against the wall and he looked around the corner. Zim was hovering above an Irken. His crimson eyes were dull, filled with rage. A long skinny finger was pointing at the Irken.

"How _dare_ you?" Zim hissed.

"_B-but_ my Tallest!" The Irken protested, stumbling over his words from fear.

"Trying to say_ I_ did away with _my_ co-Tallest is _heresy_!" Zim growled.

"But _Tallest_ Gaz has been missing for _many_ days!" The Irken shouted as he got to his feet.

"_GUARDS_!" Zim shouted.

Diestel ran to the shadows and watched as two Royal Guards floated into the room. They dragged the Irken out of the conference room. Diestel's brow ridge lowered as he watched the Irken scream about insane Tallest.

"_Deactivate him_!" Zim screamed..

Diestel could hear Zim's laughter travel out of the room and through the halls. His antennae flattened to his skull in anger. Diestel could fell his fists clench, his claws dug into his palms. He growled and ran from the shadows and into the room Zim occupied.

"_ZIM_!" Diestel shouted.

He could hear Zim growl as he quickly turned around. Zim showed all of his zipper teeth as he began to cruelly smile. Diestel frowned and his antennae twitched.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting her!" Diestel shouted.

"How dare you address me with such disrespect?" Zim angrily growled.

"How dare _you_ hurt her?" Diestel shouted back.

"She was just a _filthy_ human!" Zim shouted.

"_I'm going to kill you_!" Diestel shouted.

Zim went to call for the guards, but Diestel had lunged and knocked him to the floor. His claws went for Zim's eyes. His own thistle eyes were filled with rage. Zim quickly caught his wrists and chuckled as he held Diestel inches from his face. He squeezed the wrists and tossed the Irken off of him. Diestel rolled to his feet and kept his gaze on Zim.

"All for a human," Zim mocked. "I don't need a human because Irken is the only purity."

"I would do anything for Tallest Gaz," Diestel firmly stated.

Zim laughed at this and Diestel frowned. He lunged for Zim again and used his short stature to his advantage. He feigned an attack and quickly ran around Zim. His claws quickly attached to Zim's PAK and pulled. Zim growled and grabbed the Irken by his antennae. He tossed him into the wall and shook a fist at him. Zim quickly floated over to Diestel and picked him up by his antennae. Diestel ignored the pain and tried to claw at Zim, he was only getting air.

"_Pitiful_," Zim spat.

"You're the one that brought her here!" Diestel shouted.

Zim's features went blank before he began to scowl. Diestel watched as Zim's eyes bulged. He dropped the Irken to the floor and quickly took a step back.

"_Gaz_!" Zim growled. "What are you doing here?"

Diestel quickly rolled over to where Zim was talking. He saw nothing, but the room.

"No Gaz!" Zim suddenly shouted. Diestel turned back to Zim and saw that his eyes were wide with worry.

"I never meant it!"

'He's mad,' Diestel thought.

Zim shook his hands and approached the empty area. His hands reached out as if to hold someone by the shoulders. He quickly embraced the empty space and than stepped back in shock.

"What are _you_ saying?" Zim suddenly asked.

Diestel stood up and noticed an opportunity to grab his PAK.

"It's because of that pathetic guard!" Zim suddenly growled. "I knew it was his fault!"

Diestel lunged and was shocked when Zim caught him in midair by his head. His eyes were even darker. He squeezed Diestel's head with a growl.

"_You_ took her away!" Zim growled.

"You're _mad_!" Diestel shouted.

Zim growled and spun around. He flung Diestel into the wall and watched as the wall crumbled. Diestel vanished down a vent. His scream was heard as Zim remained still. Zim grabbed his head and began to claw temples.

"_Gaz_?" Zim questioned as he looked around the room.

He could have sworn he saw her. Zim ran his claws down the side of his face before he blinked again. His eyes dulled and he turned his gaze to the window. He quickly floated out of his room forgetting about Diestel and Gaz.

* * *

Gaz badly wished she could get out of her straps and beat these Irkens to an inch of their lives. Ayra glared at her as he spread her legs. She tried to close her legs, but found that the straps were too confining. 

"You sick freak!" Gaz spat.

Ayra's pale brown eyes glared at her and he picked up the piece of metal as he cruelly smiled. Gaz's scowl darkened and she struggled even more against her bounds. She watched as he pushed back the sheets removing any decency she had left.

"I would kill your smeets, but the Dok finds them important" Ayra grumbled.

"You nothing but a defective!" Gaz hissed.

Ayra laughed and shook his head. His laughter stopped and he quickly pushed the piece of metal into her. Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth together as she felt water leak out of her. Ayra chuckled again and set the metal aside.

"I was going to give you medication when we induced your labor…but I figured you're a tough girl," Ayra mocked.

Gaz pushed her head against the metal and tried to steady her breathing. She could fell his gloved covered hands prying at her. Her eyes slammed shut as she refused to cry. She didn't want to give birth with psycho Irkens around in some dark room strapped to a table.

"Dok told me to induce labor…he didn't say how or if he wanted you alive," Ayra calmly said with a hint of glee.

Gaz could feel dread overcoming her. She guessed she would never see her smeets. She bit her lower lip and knew that this was the life she had not wanted. Gaz silently wished that she would be able to hold her children.

Ayra chucked again and she felt him jam something into her. She gasped and her eyes widened as she felt him stretching her open. Her claws dug into the straps that held her down. She tore at them wishing to be free. A click was heard and she screamed as she was forcefully stretched.

"This may hurt," Ayra mocked. "You know you have to fit these smeets out of you."

Gaz didn't care anymore…she screamed and she screamed loud. Ayra laughed and quickly brought the lights around so he could see. She tried to thrash her arms and that's when she felt him reach.

"If you push…I want have to rip them out," Ayra replied.

She slammed her eyes shut and pushed out of instinct. Gaz could hear him muttering things as he reached inside. She hated this. Gaz could feel the tears building up and she choked back a sob.

"Got the freak," Ayra shouted with relief. "And the freak is a girl!"

She pushed and could feel her body trying to fix the pain she feltthe smeet left her body. Ayra grinned and placed the smeet into a small basket. Gaz's face was flushed, but she was relieved when she heard a cry echo in the darkness.

"One more and _hopefully_ you die," Ayra sang.

Gaz pushed again trying to cling onto life. Her vision was blurring and the pain was causing her to go numb. She knew that she was losing too much blood. She could feel something inside her rip and she grimaced with another scream. Gaz could feel him pulling the other smeet from within her out. She grimaced and went limp as it left her body.

"It's a boy," Ayra stated with a grin.

She could hear another cry echo in the darkness and she tried to raise her head to look at them. Gaz screamed as she felt him pull the clamps that held her open out from her body. He walked around her and undid the straps knowing that she was too weak to do anything. Ayra looked over at her before he scoffed and picked up the baskets containing the smeets.

"_No_," Gaz weakly whispered as she raised a hand for them knowing that she could not reach them. "Let me…see them."

Ayra raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. He made his way toward the door. He stopped when he heard a scream. His brown eyes traveled to the ceiling vents and he jumped away when Diestel fell from the vent. His metallic legs shot out if is PAK and lessoned his fall. He landed on his feet and blinked his eyes.

"Diestel," Gaz whispered.

He glared at Ayra and his eyes widened when he saw Gaz. She was uncovered and laying bloody on the table. Her skin was pale, tears lined her face, and she looked close to death. Diestel turned his gaze back to Ayra and his eyes lowered to the two baskets. He felt his anger flare again.

"You're too late," Ayra replied.

Diestel didn't speak. He quickly charged Ayra without a care. Ayra cursed and set the smeets down. He knew that if anything happened to them Dok would kill him. He tackled Diestel back and was shocked. Diestel had managed to dig his hands into his sides. Ayra cursed and tried to pull away. He screamed as Diestel gripped his ribs. Diestel picked the alien up and swung him into the wall without releasing him.

"You'll pay for what you're doing!" Diestel hissed.

Ayra growled and quickly swiped his claws. They dug into Diestel's face leaving a trail of three scratches. Diestel hissed in pain and quickly threw Ayra to the ground and jumped away. He reached into his belt and pulled out his weapon. It grew into the familiar spork shape and charged.

"Ayra, you are sentenced to deactivation," Diestel darkly said as his blood ran down his face.

"By whose order?" Ayra mocked.

Diestel didn't bother to speak again. He was sick of everything that was happening. Diestel jumped at Ayra and brought his weapon down. Ayra's eyes widened in fear and he rolled out of way leaving a trail of blood. Diestel's weapon emitted a charge that sparked against the cement. He quickly charged again and swung the weapon around. The butt of his weapon hit Ayra in his face. Diestel quickly pulled back and slammed into Ayra's gut.

Ayra growled and pulled away from it. His stomach bled as he tried to look for a way out. Diestel noticed this and scowled. His legs extended from his PAK and he used them to quickly move around Ayra. The wounds Ayra had received were slowing him. Diestel jammed his weapon into Ayra's PAK and charged. Ayra cursed as he felt the charge surge throughout his PAK. His eyes went dull and Diestel dropped the weapon and Ayra's shell to the floor. He quickly ran over to Gaz.

"My Tallest," Diestel whispered as he took her hand.

"Smeets," Gaz whispered.

His brow ridged lowered in confusion. Diestel turned to where she weakly pointed and his eyes widened. He didn't understand how he hadn'y managed to hear the crying. It bounced off the walls. He looked to her and than to the baskets. Diestel quickly stood up and fetched the baskets. He brought them over to her and took them within his arms. His eyes widened as she pushed herself up. He could see her sweating and grimacing from the pain.

"My…"

"Gaz," she snapped.

"Gaz…you need to rest," Diestel softly said.

Gaz gave him a sorrowful look and sighed. He offered her the first smeet and she weakly smiled as she took the naked child within her arms. Her amber eyes widened in surprise and she held it to her body. It was the girl that she held. She had a small amount of violet hair upon her head. Her skin was pale, but her crimson eyes were human looking and had pupils. Gaz watched as two slightly curled and small antennae perked up at her. Gaz ran her fingers over the skin and found it was more human like. She even had a bellybutton. The baby cooed and Gaz sniffled a bit.

"Do you have a name?" Diestel softly asked as he switched smeets.

Gaz nodded, but didn't reply as she took the other child. Her amber eyes studied him a bit more. He had more of the Irken features, though he did have a bellybutton like his twin. His skin color reminded her of Zim's own color. His eyes though were strange for an Irken or human. Gaz assumed that his eyes were a dark shade orange because of her eye color and Zim's. Gaz gave the child a last hug and sighed as Diestel took him from her arms.

"Gaz?" Diestel questioned.

"He's Zig and she's Zag," Gaz firmly said even though her voice was cracking.

Diestel raised and antenna at the name but just smiled at her. He placed the smeets within the basket and moved to help Gaz up. Gaz pushed his help away from her but grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him close so she wouldn't strain her voice anymore.

"Send them to Zeta," Gaz whispered.

"_Zeta_?" Diestel questioned.

Gaz nodded and replied, "Zim can't have them…save them…I trust you."

Diestel looked to her and watched as she lay back down. His hands clenched at his side and he frowned at this. He got the feeling that she wanted him to leave her here.

"Leave me…I want them safe," Gaz softly said.

Diestel picked up the baskets and gave her a firm nod. He watched as she waved him over again. He leaned over her and she smiled as she wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a hug.

"You go to Zeta too…Dib will know," Gaz whispered as she closed her eyes and fell back.

Diestel nodded not liking what he felt within himself. He knew he wanted to stay next to her, but the cooing of the babies brought him from that. The legs from his PAK extended raising him off the floor. His eyes looked to the vents and knew that would be safe traveling. He looked to Gaz one last time with a look of regret.

"Yes…Gaz," Diestel replied before his legs pushed him to the vents and he vanished within the darkness.

* * *

Gaz watched as he vanished and sadly smiled. She could trust him to get her children to safety. Gaz pulled her smock down and pushed herself up. She pushed herself to her feet and fell to her knees. The blood hit the floor and she knew she would bleed to death. Gaz gripped the metal that Ayra had used to burst her water. She tightly gripped that and began to crawl toward the door. Gaz's dark stare pierced the darkness and she used a wall to stand to her feet with the bar in her grip. Blood dripped down her legs and she leaned against the wall. She felt bad for making Diestel leave, but she had promised to kill Dok. Gaz looked toward the vent knowing that she could have lived, but she wanted to make sure that nothing threatened her children's future lives. Gaz heard a whistling and tightened her grip on the bar.

* * *

Author's Note

I like the Red storyline better too...sigh...I'm writing the ending as I update. I plan to end it real soon and only a few original characters survive...I could list them off...but I think not.

Please review and I will edit these later...


	15. Lucky

Lucky 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Purple had his arm around Vey as they continued walking. Red had been leading them around the alleys trying to avoid the rioting Irkens. Purple looked behind them and saw that they were heading away from Zootch's confines. Red stopped walking and motioned them to go ahead. Vey nodded and helped move Purple a bit faster. His wound had been healing, but it was still open and tender. They were entering another building and Purple could only assume that it was for them to get to their destination faster. 

"You should run," Purple whispered to Vey.

"_No_," Vey firmly snapped.

Purple's antennae twitched and he wished he could see where Red was. It wasn't comforting having a psycho at your back. Purple involuntarily shivered and Vey raised an eyebrow at him. Red suddenly ran in front of them and pushed them away from the approaching door. Purple's glare was cut off when an explosion went off. Vey and Purple fell to the floor, Purple trying to protect Vey from any harm. Red waited for the explosion to end before he opened the door. Purple looked up and out the door. He could see Red grinning at something.

"They bite back," Red mused as he stared at the burnt ground.

Purple knew that he was talking about the Humans. They had launched something at the Irken side. Vey stood up and ran outside. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the wall. It was tall, as tall as the buildings her mother had once described. She looked back at Red when she heard a chuckle.

"What's funny?" Vey questioned.

Red raised an antenna at her question before he scoffed. Vey placed her hand on the wall and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The wall was unusually warm. She pulled her hand back and took a step back.

"Hmm?" Red made a questioning noise.

"It's warm," Vey answered, confusion filled her voice.

"It's going to be blown up soon," Red supplied.

Vey looked to him and than ran back inside to get Purple. Red quietly followed her back inside. His eyes filled with something as he watched her pick Purple up. He scowled at the emotions he felt. She helped Purple back up and turned to look at Red.

"We're staying here," Red firmly declared.

"What?" Vey whispered in confusion.

"I said we're staying," Red repeated not pleased at doing so.

"Why?" Vey asked.

"As soon as that wall blows…you're going back," Red answered.

Vey dropped Purple to the floor and stood there with her eyes wide. The sadness that entered her eyes caused him to twinge. He scowled at her and looked away. This was for the best. If she returned to the humans, then he could leave this cursed planet. He could leave her safely with Purple and her own kind while he went back to Irk. Red's left antenna twitch when he heard her sit down. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Purple had her in a hug. Her face was buried in his side as they rested against the wall. Red fully turned around and saw Purple give him a glare.

'He's grown a backbone,' Red thought with a hint of pride.

Red smirked before he walked back outside. There was no need for him to be inside this room. His mechanical legs extended and he jumped onto the roof. Red stared off into the distance and watched the Irkens and Humans. Both sides were working at bringing the wall down. He had a feeling that they were going to kill each other off. It was a nice thought, but he had his own planet to rule. There was no time to bother with such a petty planet and war. Another explosion in the distance, he turned his gaze to his left and saw Vey on the roof watching him.

He watched as she slowly approached him. His memories of her were those of her always being close to him. They did everything together and he gritted his teeth. He cared for her, but he couldn't exterminate races with her there. Red knew that she would never approve of him ruling the galaxy. She sat beside him and he blinked. Vey turned her gaze out toward the coming battle.

"No," Red simply said.

Vey looked toward him and back out past the wall. Her gaze lowered to the ground and she sighed. Vey closed her eyes and she heard Red sigh. She didn't want to go back to the Humans.

"But I like it here with you and Purple," Vey softly argued.

His hands fell off his knees and dug into the cement of the roof. He wished he could keep her. It would be nice to have some sanity at his side. Red looked at her and knew that sanity wasn't an option.

"You have to go back," Red replied trying to keep his voice steady and cold.

"I don't fit in," Vey growled.

"You don't fit in here either," Red coldly replied.

"That's not true!" Vey shouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

Red frowned knowing that she was stubborn. He stood up knowing that he would have to beat it into her. She had to go back to be safe. It was the only option. Red picked her by the front of her shirt and her hands clasped his wrist. He held her over the edge of the roof and her legs kicked in the air. Her eyes were wide with fear as she held onto his wrist. She didn't believe that he would kill her, but the fear was still there.

"Listen to me you insect," Red growled. "When that wall comes down you'll go with _your_ kind!"

"_No_!" Vey shouted as she dug her nails into his wrist.

"You have no choice!" Red shouted. "I plan to rule an empire and you can't be there!"

Her blue eyes narrowed and she continued to kick. She twisted in his grip and tried to hit him to no avail. He watched her struggle knowing that she wouldn't leave. Red didn't want to traumatize her into leaving, but it seemed like it would be the only way. Another explosion went off and his eyes widened in shock. The wall blew to pieces and debris flew towards them. He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her as they went flying backwards. Red closed his eyes and covered her head from harm. They could hear the screams and shouts as the explosion died.

Red waited until everything went calm once more. His eyes slowly opened and he quickly checked Vey for any injuries. She was a bit shaken and nothing more. Red pushed her off himself and sat up to look at the fallen wall. Vey sadly looked at the wall and sighed. She knew that she would have no choice but to leave. Red gripped her hand and pulled her into a hug. His spider legs extended and he jumped off the roof with her in arms. They landed and he darted into the house. Purple was standing and staring at him. He dropped Vey to her feet and raised an antenna at Purple.

"She's going with them, prepare to run or get killed by humans," Red simply said to Purple.

Purple looked to Vey trying to make eye contact, but she glanced away with her head down. He frowned and watched as she moved past Red to step outside. Silence was heard and Red quickly followed her out. Purple limped over cursing his wound. His violet eyes noticed that the air was still dusty from the recent explosion. He could see Vey standing next to the crumbled wall. Purple went to call out to her, but a light illuminated them all. They all covered their eyes and squinted until they adjusted. A row of humans stood a few feet from Vey. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of their weapons. They were primitive, mostly sharpened metal to fashion swords.

A human raised a hand and pointed at Red. Her eyes widened and she watched as they took something similar to a tennis ball. Vey's mouth gapped as the human tossed the tennis ball toward Red. She recognized it as a weapon and turned on her heel and ran toward Red. His legs were already extending preparing to erect a barrier. His crimson eyes watched as she jumped in front of him. His mechanical legs froze in mid-release and the ball exploded before it hit her. Red's arms instantly opened as she was blown toward him. He planted his feet into the ground to stop the impact of her body from tossing him over.

His eyes slammed shut and he held her to him. When the explosion cleared his eyes slowly, fearfully opened. She was resting in his arms. Her head was resting against his shoulder. He slowly pulled her away and watched as her head rolled to the side. His eyes quickly scanned over her form. There was blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and nose. Her eyes were shut and she was limp. Red quickly dropped to his knees and carefully laid her body down. He softly tapped the side of her check.

"_Goop_?" Red softly asked.

"Red?" Purple carefully whispered.

Red tapped her cheek again and placed his fingers over her heart. He couldn't feel anything. Red ran his fingers over her neck and found something crooked. He could feel bile rise to his mouth as he pulled his fingers away. He slammed his eyes shut and his antennae flattened to his skull. Something inside him hurt and he couldn't figure out why. He could see her smiling…her hear laughter…and now hear her silence.

"_Red_?" Purple fearfully asked.

"Pur," Red softly said. "She's not moving."

"Irken lover…how sick," a human spat.

Purple felt his eyes darken at this. His attention turned back to Red when he heard the slicing of metal. His violet eyes widened in disgust. The legs had quickly left his PAK causing a grinding noise against the metal upon release. They were stretched to their full length in front of him. Purple heard a gurgle noise and followed the length of the metal legs. Purple took a step back from the scene. The humans around her gripped their weapons tightly with looks of fear. The human was impaled on all the legs.

"_Red_!" Purple shouted.

Red deeply scowled and softly began to chuckle. The legs twitched and the human upon them spat up more blood. Red shook his head and a dark smile replaced the scowl. Purple watched as Red laughed and quickly spread the legs apart. Blood sprayed everywhere and the humans screamed as they tried to dodge the blood and guts. Purple watched as the legs retracted back into Red's PAK. He kicked a piece of the human into the crowd and laughed again.

"Conquest is near," Red growled as he glared at them all.

* * *

Zootch stood upon the balcony she had first spoken from. Her eyes watched as the newly made soldiers marched from the building. She could see Dib and Tak leading them from the front. Her eyes searched wondering where Klavier could be. She closed her eyes and listened to her own breathing. An explosion sounded and she gritted her teeth. 

"You look ill…"

Her eyes opened and she spun around. Klavier was leaning against the doorframe watching her with a raised an antenna. She frowned at him and turned away. Zootch could hear him walking over to her. His fingers roughly grasped her shoulders and she was pulled against him.

"I don't want to hear this," Zootch hissed.

Klavier smirked as she rested her head against his shoulder. She left her arms at her side as she closed her eyes. He lowered his arms and embraced her. This was what he had wanted all along, the tough Zootch within his arms. He knew she was weak at this moment, but he wanted to be with her. Klavier had given his wish of luck to Dib and Tak and run off to Zootch.

"Hmm…war is kind," Klavier suddenly said.

"What?" Zootch questioned as her eyes opened again and gazed out at the soon to be battlefield.

"These soldiers were made to drill and die," Klavier softly explained.

Zootch nodded and watched as they stopped at the wall. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched lasers go off. There were supposed to be no lasers upon Zeta.

* * *

Dib and Tak were on the frontline. Dib tightly held her hand as they approached the fallen wall. They noticed that the humans were gathering toward a certain area. Lasers went off and blood splattered upon them. Tak stood there covered in blood and Dib slowly wiped his face off and stared at the blood upon his fingertips. A human was thrown into the air and another laser blasted through them. They fell to the ground dead and Dib watched the crowd clear. 

"Tallest Red?" Tak unsurely whispered.

His crimson eyes turned toward them and he cruelly smiled. He was covered in blood. His hands were ungloved and random scratches lined his body from any weak attacks. He grinned at them and before his legs charged once more. Red fired randomly into the crowd and laughed. Dib frowned at this. He knew that the Irken would eventually snap again. His brown eyes traveled across the ground and he spotted Purple. He was holding Goop, but she was unmoving.

"Look," Dib whispered as he motioned forward.

Tak's violet eyes landed on the scene and she tensed. Her eyes narrowed and she snapped her gaze back to Red. She knew he was insane, but to kill someone that worshiped him.

"Monster," Tak spat.

"It wasn't him," Dib assured.

"What?" Tak questioned in disbelief.

"It was them," Dib replied as he motioned to the humans.

"How do you know?" Tak snapped.

"If he killed her than Purple would be dead along side her," Dib reasoned.

Tak looked to Purple once more and sighed. She figured the Irken would have at least had scars if it had been Red. Her eyes turned to Dib and she watched as he raised a mic to his mouth.

"All Irkens and Humans are to cease fighting and return their homes quietly. If you fail to obey, dire action shall commence," Dib firmly spoke.

Dib ducked his head as a rock was chucked at him. He frowned and held the mic to his mouth again.

"Kill all Irkens and Humans who don't comply," Dib ordered.

Tak's eyes widened at the order. She knew that were going to fight, but kill. The troops rushed passed her and she watched as Red lunged back into the humans. It was madness.

* * *

Author's Note:

Star Wars vibe is bad, I honestly didn't mean it.

I'm writing the last chapter already which will be 17. I could tell you who kills who, or who actually survives, but I won't.

Please review and I'll update even faster!


	16. Running on Empty

Running on Empty

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

She could hear the whistling and she gripped the metal in her hands tighter. It was her only lifeline now. Her blood dripped against the floor steadily as she waited for that damn Irken. The door swished open and she swung the metal with a scream. It felt unreal as she felt her reality begin to blur. A smack was heard, but nothing else. Her tired amber eyes gazed at the figure in front of her. 

"_Zim_." Gaz whispered.

His hand had caught the metal bar. He ripped it from her hands and tossed it across the room. She was too tired to run. Gaz could only watch as he reached forward and grasped her throat. She softly chuckled as he began to choke her. There was something amusing about an alien with two fingers now, strangling her. His grip tightened and she watched as he lowered her to the ground. She could see that his own eyes were dulling and she wondered if he would die soon too.

"Little Gaz…you should have hid," Zim sighed.

Gaz felt her eyes narrow and she weakly raised her hands up. She didn't go to pull his wrists away, she didn't go to claw his eyes out, and she reached up and ran her fingers along his antennae. Gaz smiled as she remembered the time in his house that he had let her do this to comfort her. She watched his crimson eyes widen at the action. Gaz was careful of her claws as she continued to feel the antennae. She could feel his grip on her throat lessoning.

"_Gaz_?" Zim questioned in confusion.

Her own amber slightly darkened. It was like he had switched back from a different person. Gaz scoffed at this and continued to caress the antennae. Zim's eyes closed a bit as he enjoyed the touch. Gaz dropped a hand and ran it down his face and along his shoulder. She dropped her hand to the floor and searched for a weapon. He hand came across another piece of metal and she gripped it tight. Zim's eyes searched her pale face and noticed there was no bulge in her stomach.

"The smeets!" Zim panicked.

"You have a son and daughter," Gaz replied as she watched him smile.

"Really?" Zim questioned. "Can I see them?"

Gaz bit her lower lip and felt herself breaking inside. She could feel herself fading. There was too much blood loss to continue on. Irk had no human blood and her body couldn't accept Irken blood.

"Are you happy?" Gaz softly questioned.

She watched as Zim stared at her in confusion. His eyes were finally taking in the damage done to her body. He could see the bruises around her throat and his eyes widened in anger.

"Who did this to you?" Zim growled as he smoothed her hair back.

Gaz rose up a bit and embraced him with one arm. Her face buried into his shoulder and she softly shook. Zim's eyes widened when he felt something wet touch his soak his shirt.

"Are you happy?" Gaz suddenly choked out again.

"_Huh_?" Zim replied.

"Just answer it!" Gaz shouted.

"Yeah!" Zim worriedly shouted. "I'm happy when I'm with you!"

Gaz pulled back and gave him a smile; the tears stained her face. Zim was shocked at her tear stained face. Zim went to wipe away a tear and she turned her face from him. Zim raised an antenna in confusion.

"No," Gaz simply whispered, "you won't see them and neither will I."

Zim's eyes widened and his mouth dropped as a groan of pain escaped him. Gaz's face was full of pain as she pushed the metal bar deep within his chest. She knew that she was damaging organs, but she gave one last hard shove. Gaz could hear the metal tear through the PAK and she slammed her eyes shut. He was going limp and she looked up at him. His crimson eyes were beginning to dull. Gaz could see his mouth trying to form words and she placed a finger over his mouth. Gaz pulled the metal from him and watched as he twitched. She threw it to the side and laid him on the floor.

"I love you," Gaz softly said as she lay beside him.

Her eyes remained open as she watched his eyes fully dull. Gaz scooted closer to him and closed her own eyes. She tried to warm her own body within his fading warmth. Her amber eyes closed and she knew that things would never be the same. The blood flowing from her body was the only warmth she felt now. Gaz lay there enjoying hermoments. She weakly smiled at the bitter memories and sighed. Life wasn't fair.

* * *

Diestel coughed as he ran through the vents. He figured thathe couldsteal a ship. Diestel had heard Gaz talk of Zeta and even read the reports that Dib had sent her. He remembered her large-headed brother. Diestel sighed as he recited the coordinates within his mind. He came closer to the dock and sighed. Irkens were scattered everywhere preparing for the coming invasion. Diestel narrowed his eyes and kicked the vent covering off. It fell to the ground with a clank, but he doubt the scattering Invaders noticed anything. He jumped down careful with the smeets and ran toward a ship. He ducked underneath and waited for things to clear. 

'Zig and Zag,' Diestel thought.

His PAK opened and he quickly pulled out a small voice recorder. He licked his lips and turned it on.

"Irk is in ruins…Tallest Zim has contracted a virus that will eventually destroy him. Tallest Gaz was moments from death after giving birth to twins. The male is Zig and the female is Zag. These are the first of the mixing of Human and Irken DNA. They are also the last link to Tallest Zim and Tallest Gaz…"

Diestel shut the recorder off and noticed a pair of boots coming toward the craft he was under. They stopped next to him and he prepared to attack.

"Where are _those_ smeets?" The voice growled.

'It's that Dok,' Diestel thought.

"I'm dancing like a monkey!"

Diestel's eyes widened at the voice. He could see the small metallic legs ruining around Dok. Diestel could also see Dok swiping at Gir. Gir laughed and dove under the hiding place. Diestel quickly covered the robot's mouth and frowned as Gir began to chuckle. Diestel turned his attention back to the Dok's feet. He impatiently tapped his foot before he walked off. Diestel sighed and removed his hand from Gir's mouth. Gir softly chuckled and noticed the baskets. He crawled over to them and his cyan eyes widened.

"That looks like master and the taco girl!" Gir exclaimed.

Diestel raised an antenna as he silently thought. He watched as Gir wiggled a metal finger at the Zig. Gir's head popped open and Diestel smirked.

"Squeak."

"I like babies!" Gir exclaimed to Mini-Moose.

"Squeak!"

Diestel wondered about the moose and Gir. He crawled over to Mini-Moose and cleared his throat. Diestel knew he had Mini-Moose's attention when his eyes met his own.

"Mini-Moose," Diestel softly said. He knew there were still guards around and he couldn't believe he was talking to such a puffball. "These are the smeets of Zim and Gaz."

"_Squeak_!"

"Yeah," Diestel assured. "But I need you to do something for me."

Diestel heard another squeak and he looked back to Gir. He quickly whispered something to Mini-Moose before he turned back to the outside world. The dock was clear and he knew it was time. He reached out and took the basket with Zig. Gir chuckled and took Zag from her basket. Diestel went to protest, but thought better of it. Diestel nodded to Mini-Moose and took off. Mini-Moose squeaked at Gir and began to float off. Gir laughed and quickly followed as he twirled the baby.

* * *

Diestel had taken Zig from his basket and held him close. The basket had been too much of a burden. He quickly ducked into a ship and searched the ship for any Irkens. He relaxed when he saw nothing inside the ship. Diestel quickly placed Zig into a seat and moved to the controls. His fingers clicked away on the pad and he grinned as he set the coordinates. Diestel turned around to grab Zig and cursed. The chair was empty. His thistle eyes narrowed and he quickly ran toward the door. He could hear laughter and frowned. Diestel figured that there was no use in hiding anymore. He stepped out of the ship and glared at the antennaeless Irken. 

Zig was delicately held within the cradle of skinny arms. The long white jacket didn't disturb the smeet's sleep. Diestel glared at whom he assumed was Dok. The Dok smiled at him and his goggles rose a bit as his cheeks lifted. Zig moved a bit and Diestel took a step closer intent on forcefully taking Zig back.

"Relax," Dok scolded. "I don't want to harm the little hybrid."

"What you did to Zim and Gaz tells me different," Diestel firmly spoke.

"Zim was but a pest and Gaz…she served her purpose," Dok spoke as his fingers tapped softly against the smeet.

"What do you plan to do?" Diestel questioned.

Dok tilted his head to the side and grinned. Diestel raised his antennae and wiggled them a bit. The laid back on his head and he continued to glare at Dok. Dok tutted and gave the smeet a small hug.

"I plan to change the Empire," Dok assured with a grin.

"It was running fine with Zim," Diestel mumbled. His eyes caught sight of Gir and he grinned.

"Zim made the Empire weak!" Dok growled. "Irkens were meant to rule!"

"Really?" Diestel doubtingly asked.

"Zim made Empire weak…but this wonderful hybrid can change that!" Dok explained with a smile.

'He thinks there's only one,' Diestel thought.

"_Change_? What change?" Diestel questioned.

"Zim abolished the ways of height…but I will change that. This smeet will change everything and make us stronger!" Dok passionately spoke.

Diestel's PAK opened and his legs extended. The tips charged and he fired at the Dok. He watched his goggle-covered eyes widen and he jumped out of the path of the lasers. He smirked and yelled for help. Diestel ducked past the lasers and ran for the Dok. He watched as the Dok widely grinned before vanishing. Diestel quickly stopped and jumped away.

"_Fool_…I've existed far too long to be like the Irkens today," Dok's voice laughed.

Diestel frown and reached for his weapon. He cursed knowing that it was still with Ayra's body. Diestel jumped back from the array of lasers and frowned. He needed to get that smeet upon the ship.

"The Empire has grown weak, but I will make it rise from its ashes," Dok whispered.

'_Insane_,' Diestel thought as she rolled under an aircraft.

His thistle eyes narrowed and he rolled to the other side. He ran around the other side and quickly jumped behind a soldier. The others turned to fire and he threw the soldier in the path of lasers. He jumped up and his mechanical legs extended and caught the ceiling. Diestel moved across the ceiling and fell in between the soldiers. His hands ripped away PAKs and he spun around using his legs to knock down guards. He moved through the bodies again and listened for the Dok.

"_Fool_!"

Diestel felt his PAK ripped away. His eyes widened as the wires disconnected from his spine. He turned around and watched as it was flung into the distance. Diestel could hear it clink as it met the floor. The time clock flashed within his optical implants and he swiped at the air with his claws. He heard a hiss and watched as the air began to bleed. Diestel grinned and he dodged past the guards as he sought the bleeding air. He could see his clock counting down and knew he had to reach that smeet. He jumped over more soldiers and grimaced as his vision blurred. Diestel fell to his knees and struggled to get up. His body was shutting down and he knew he wouldn't make it. Thistle eyes watched as Dok reappeared and he struggled to his feet.

"Pitiful Irken, you're just another defect," Dok sighed.

Diestel raised his antennae and wiggled them one last time. Dok laughed at this and walked over to the falling Irken. He kicked him and flipped him to his back. Dok blinked and chuckled again.

"Respect?" Dok questioned. "You've lost."

Diestel smirked as his eyes began to dull. Dok raised a brow ridge at this and jumped. Smoke filled the room and the firing of engines caused Irkens to cover their heads. Dok quickly turned his back to the ship and covered the smeet within his arms. The ship rose and blasted through roof. Dok waited until the debris had fallen to turn and glare at the ship.

"_No_," he hissed.

His goggle gaze turned to Diestel's shell and he hissed. He knew something was upon that ship. Dok glared at the hole in the ceiling and growled. He had lost something and the feeling left him angry. Dok kicked Diestel's empty shell once last time before he marched away with part of his prize within his arm. It was time to rebuild the Empire. Dok deeply laughed as the crying of a baby echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is it for the Zim and Gaz storyline...yep Zim is dead...Diestel is dead...Zig is left with the evil Dok.The next chapter will probably be the ending for everything.  
I don't plan to write anymore for Zig and Zag, it's vague with possiblities, but I think you could guess Zig's future. Gaz could possibly survive, but Zim is dead.  
And I do like Star Wars, I just didn't realize I had that vibe...oh well.

May the force be with you!


	17. Phobias

Phobias 

"Talking'

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

It was a beautiful sight. The planet was forcefully fed the blood of those who fought. A quick slash and Irken blood returned to the planet. A quick stab and human blood gushed forth to the ground. When the blood mixed upon the ground, there was no difference. It was just another liquid split and another life lost. Battle cries echoed as the soldiers efficiently tore through the crowds. Humans ran back into their houses feeling the need to riot vanish. Irkens vanished from sight knowing this cause wasn't worth the price. 

Brown eyes narrowed as his shield flared to life. He quickly threw a punch and knocked a random human away. His knuckles were cracked and bruised, but it didn't matter. He jumped away and his eyes searched the remaining Humans and Irkens. Dib could see Tak among the soldiers displaying the training she had received on Devastis. Dib smiled and turned to hit a random Irken. He jumped back and heard the laughter again. His brown eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder.

'He's snapped,' Dib thought.

Red was currently ripping through humans with no qualms. He went to them one by one ignoring any metal that cut his skin. The pain didn't affect him as they dug their fingers into his eyes or pulled his antennae. He ignored it all as he ran his claws down their faces. Red laughed as he flicked the blood to the ground. He moved through, leisurely destroying all. The Irken soldiers that tried to restrain him were currently part of his path of destruction. Purple was avoiding the battle, opting to knock out those that approached. Dib found it amusing that Purple had his own phobia of blood.

'He won't stop,' Dib thought as he heard another human torn apart.

Goop's corpse had plenty of company. Her hair was matted to the ground as the blood spread over her. Dib wondered if this was some tribute to her. He turned around and jumped away from an attack. The humans had realized that he was fighting against him. He turned his gaze back to Tak and saw her holding her side. His eyes narrowed at the sight of blood and he ran to her. A human charged him and he jumped onto the human's shoulders and over him. Dib quickly pulled Tak out of the way of another attack. Dib palmed the human in the nose and listened to the crunch. He quickly punched in the throat and watched him go down.

"Tak?" Dib questioned as the battle raged on around them.

"Saving, how pathetic," Tak laughed.

Dib reached to her side and she held her hand firmly over the wound. She shook her head and he knew that it wasn't serious. Tak grinned at him and suddenly pushed him away. Dib stumbled backwards and watched as a blade implanted itself in the ground. Dib went to lunge at the human, but stopped. Metal tips sliced through him and pulled apart. Tak grimaced as the blood coated her and her violet eyes turned Red. He stood there, heavily breathing as his legs retracted.

"I don't think he plans to stop," Tak mused.

"He's cracked," Dib supported.

His crimson eyes darkened at the sight of Dib, but he turned around and went back to his slaughtering. Dib raised an eyebrow at this and looked over to Tak.

"He should have killed you," Tak suddenly said.

"_Hey_!" Dib protested.

"Not like that!" Tak growled. "I mean he's aware of everything!"

"Makes sense," Dib reasoned.

Dib grasped her shoulder and pointed to the sky. Her violet eyes quickly moved to the night sky and widened. It looked like a comet was coming toward them. She reversed the grip and began to quickly pull Dib away. Her optical implants could see where the ship was going to land. The air began to hiss and everyone turned eyes to the sky. The dark sky around them began to flare to life and everyone froze, weapons lowered to the ground. She continued to pull him away from her estimated crash site. They ran past Goop's body, past a confused Purple, and finally they passed Red.

* * *

Red gazed at the ship in confusion before his eyes turned back to Goop's body. His eyes widened and he took off running. Purple noticed this and softly growled. Red kneeled next to Goop's body and scooped her up. Purple grasped Red by the arm and pulled him. Red looked to Purple with no emotion before he began to follow. Red gritted his teeth when he felt his hold on Goop loosening. He was beginning to tire from his slaughter. Goop slipped and Red stopped moving, Purple was pulled with them. 

"_Leave_ her!" Purple shouted.

"But-"

"She's dead Red, dead like all those humans you killed!" Purpled shouted as he looked to Red.

Red raised his eyes to meet Purple's. His gaze showed that there was a conflict going on. Purple watched as Red laid Goop on the ground. He looked away from Purple and back to where the battle had been. He could easily picked out the humans he had killed versus those of the soldiers. Red's eyes narrowed and he turned back to Goop's dead form. She was dead, but not like them. She had died trying to protect him, not being murdered. Red turned his gaze back up to Purple and he blinked. He could see Purple slowly backing away. Red looked over his shoulder and his antennae fell, the ship was coming closer.

The ship burned through the atmosphere, setting the sky on fire. It was a tank and it crashed into the ground. Dirt spewed up and it grinded against the ground as it pushed forward. Red watched as the grass and dirt was peeled away by the dirt. He couldn't find his legs to run away from it. The metal groaned as it continued forward. It began to slow and Red watched as it stopped inches from his face. His antennae relaxed and he let out a breathe of relief.

'Irken,' Red thought.

Red stood up and ran around the ship looking for the door. He didn't need to look behind him to know that the Humans and Irkens were gathering. Red grinned when he found the door. It slid open and he watched a small path slide from the inside to the ground. Red stood there waiting for Irkens to step out. Insane laughter echoed from the inside of the ship and he raised an antenna in question.

"_It_ _was_ _me_!" Gir shouted as he ran out of the ship. Something small and wrapped in a blanket was held over his head. "I landed the ship!"

He jumped toward Red and began to run circles around the Irken. Red waited to take a step back, but didn't know if the robot would trip him. His crimson eyes than watched as a small purple moose floated out of the ship. He heard a soft coo and giggle. Red's eyes lowered to where Gir now stood and noticed the thing in the blanket move. Red leaned in closer and Gir pulled the bundle away.

"I _like_ babies!" Gir declared as he ran off.

"_Hey_!" Purple shouted. "It still functions."

Red only nodded not knowing what else to do. He turned around and watched as Gir and the moose floated over to Dib. The moose squeaked at Dib and the human raised an eyebrow in question. Tak reached forward and took the baby from Gir. The SIR unit began to sob and Mini-Moose offered a comforting squeak. Dib reached out and pulled the blanket from the baby. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped. Dib reached out and ran his fingers along the soft pale skin. He rolled the soft violet hair between his fingertips and watched as two small curled antennae perked up. Dib watched as she raised her small hands and grasped his finger. Her tiny claws brushed against his finger.

"Gaz," Dib whispered.

"It's master's and the taco girl's lovechild!" Gir suddenly shouted.

"Where are they?" Dib shouted as he picked up Gir and shook him.

Gir laughed and replied, "I don't know."

Dib sighed in defeat knowing that the robot wouldn't say anything. Transmissions had been blocked from Irk. Dib had known something had been wrong. His eyes turned to the baby and he figured something was really wrong.

"_Squeak_!"

"It say they're dead," Purple suddenly said.

Red looked confused as he stared at Purple, as did everyone else. All they heard was a squeak.

"Squeak."

"Mini-Moose says there's a recording in the blanket," Purple translated.

Dib didn't question Purple. He quickly searched for the recording and grinned when he found it. Tak placed a hand over his and shook her head.

"They could be dead," Tak whispered.

Dib nodded and replied, "I have to know."

* * *

Red looked over curious of the smeet. His crimson eyes widened at the human baby with antennae. Red took a step closer and heard the recorder play. They all listened to the words. Red was a bit disgusted that Zim had actually become a Tallest. He was also shocked to find that his previous obsession was dead. Red looked to the baby and repeated its name in his mind. Dib dropped the recorder to the ground and stood there stunned. They were all stunned in their own ways. Purple stood up and walked over to the smeet. He reached out and poked its nose, it giggled. 

Dib looked around and noticed that everyone was watching them. He wondered if this child would cause more outbursts. His look darkened, as he hoped not. Dib sent out another order and the soldiers began to round up the remaining Irkens and Humans. They would each be sent home until further notice. Red looked down and noticed that Gir was staring at him. Red frowned and Gir laughed and ran off.

'I wonder who that Diestel was,' Red mused.

Dib reached to Tak and quickly scooped the child into his own arms. He gave it a hug and sighed. This was the last link to any family he had left.

"Where's Zig?" Red suddenly questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Dib questioned.

"The recording mentioned twins," Red clarified as he scowled at Dib.

"_Squeak_."

Red looked to Mini-Moose and then to Purple. Purple grinned.

"Mini-Moose says that a psycho doctor killed Diestel and took Zig," Purple translated.

Dib remained silent and raised his gaze back to space. Red quickly reached out and snatched the smeet. He could hear it laugh and he smirked as he carefully held it. Dib growled and Red raised an antenna in a challenge. He remained still as he watched red. Red tilted his head to each side slowly as he studied the baby. He wondered something and began to chuckle. The way that lives entwined intrigued him. He cradled the baby and raised a claw to its face. Red could hear Dib getting ready to pounce and Red softly tapped its nose. The baby's hand shot up and grasped Red's finger. Red chuckled and passed the child back to Dib. Dib took the child and gave it to Tak.

"What was that about?" Dib demanded.

Red's antennae lifted in amusement and he replied, "Irken instinct."

Red turned and made his way to ship. He vanished within it; a soft chuckle was heard. Dib looked to Tak and she shrugged. Dib turned his gaze to Purple and the Irken shrugged. Dib lowered his gaze back to the child and sighed.

* * *

Red took a seat at the control chair. He trailed his claws along the panels and his crimson eyes narrowed. He pressed a button and watched as the power died. It appeared there would be no escape upon this ship. He lowered his head into his palm and frowned. Red furrowed his brow ridge in thought. There was no place he could go. If what Mini-Moose had squeaked was true, than Irk would be in even more disaster. Red felt his claws digging into his other hand. He was upset and annoyed. 

'I could always rally random Irkens together and conquer this planet to pass the time,' Red thought before he chuckled.

He didn't want this planet. Red leaned back in the chair and looked out the glass shield and at the stars. There was no need to conquer planets; most of them were useless. He softly chuckled as he picked at the crusted blood under his claws. There was no challenge in killing those here either. He pressed his head into the seat and realized that he was bored.

'No challenges,' Red thought.

He dropped his hand to the handle and tapped his claws against the metal. His gut told him that Dib was going to want to put him on trial for everything. Now that he remembered, he could be held accountable. Red chuckled at the irony of it all. He shook his head and closed his eyes. The moment he had cared for something, the moment he realized he didn't want death and destruction, it would be the moment he would be killed.

'I wonder what Goop would say?' Red questioned.

He heard boots click against the floor and he smiled. His time was up and he knew it. Red wondered if Purple would miss him.

'Probably not,' Red sourly thought.

"Can't escape?" Dib questioned or mocked.

"Never will," Red dryly replied.

He heard a coo and swiveled the chair around. His crimson eyes widened in surprise. Red expected Dib to wield a weapon, not a smeet. His eyes instantly narrowed in confusion and distrust.

"Going xenocidal anytime soon?" Dib dryly questioned.

"I'm taking a vacation," Red growled.

Dib nodded and rocked the baby a bit. Its crimson eyes slowly began to close and it yawned. Red watched as Dib smiled at this.

"Plan to search Irk for the other?" Red suddenly questioned.

"No," Dib coldly replied.

Red raised an antenna at this. He was surprised that the human sounded so cold and unemotional. Dib raised his brown eyes to Red and narrowed.

"It's not _like_ that," Dib gritted out. Red began to smirk. "We don't have ships…we don't know the planet."

"_Purple_ does," Red pointed out.

"Purple has no reason to go back," Dib replied. "He doesn't wish to go back."

"Is this where you ask me to go back?" Red questioned with a straight face.

Dib chuckled and shook his head. He rocked the baby and smiled as it yawned again. Dib looked up at Red with a smirk.

"No, this is where I tell you that you're going to be deactivated for past crimes," Dib replied.

"Is this supposed to bother me." Red chuckled. "If I'm deactivated than I really don't care, because it's just an escape to me…no real punishment."

Dib frowned at this and smirked again. He took a seat on a side bench and gazed at Red.

"True, but I can't have you deactivated," Dib replied.

"Really, I'm touched that I'm wanted," Red mocked.

Dib ignored and went on to say, "I know you know things about Irken and Human DNA being mixed."

"What gives you that idea?" Red innocently asked with a growing smirk.

"You did do atrocious things to my species…I guess you were no kinder to your own," Dib gritted out.

"Do you think I had time to do such…research," Red questioned.

"Yes," Dib calmly said.

"So you're big head isn't as empty as I thought," Red ridiculed.

"Would you like a deal?" Dib questioned.

Red raised an antenna and leaned forward at this. The ship he was in was the only way off of Zeta. He had nothing better to do than gamble.

"I'm guessing that you'll know something about what Zag will go through," Dib softly said.

"My experiments were unstable…forced," Red replied as he scratched his head.

"Results…you had a brief glimpse," Dib reasoned.

"Brief…maybe improbable," Red responded.

"Stay with this hybrid and monitor its health and I'll get you off of this planet," Dib finally said.

"Why don't I just fix the ship myself?" Red questioned with a smug look.

"Because." Dib darkly said, "I'll kill you before you leave."

Red grinned at this and cracked his joints before he reached out and swiped the baby away again. He knew that Dib really didn't want to loose the knowledge he held. Red also knew that he didn't really want to die, he felt he still had more time. Red held the baby and knew he had the upper hand. He looked to Dib and smirked.

"How do you know I won't corrupt the child?" Red questioned.

Dib stood up and smiled at Red as he said, "We have a deal."

Red frowned at this and watched as he walked away leaving the child with him. Red growled and stormed after Dib.

"I'll make it evil!" Red shouted.

"Sure," Dib sighed. Red fumed, he knew wasn't being taken seriously.

"I'll do it!" Red threatened.

"_Sure_…I honestly believe you," Dib teased as he waved Red off.

He took Tak's hand and noticed her strange glare. Dib leaned over and kissed her cheek. She looked back and her eyes bulged when she saw Zag within Red's arms. Her gaze turned to Dib thinking he had finally snapped.

"She'll be the next dictatress!" Red threatened as he felt himself beginning to pout.

Red noticed Purple staring at him with a dazed look. Purple began to grin and Red scowled even more.

"I mean it Purple!" Red growled.

"Sure…you're really evil," Purple seriously said with a humorous grin.

"Pur…I'm serious," Red grumbled.

Red's eyes widened as the baby shifted in his arms. It crimson eyes opened and felt him going soft inside. Zag's cheeks widened and she suddenly threw up on his shirt. Purple began to laugh at this and Red's feature's twisted in disgust. Gir jumped onto Red's head and tugged on his antennae.

"I like babies…"

* * *

"Are _you_ mad!" 

Dib knew that woman could shriek, but it had been proven that Irken woman could shriek as well. Tak had shrieked those same words after they had left Red's hearing range. He had a feeling that he was about to get the same speech from Zootch as well. His brown eyes traveled to Klavier and he found him grinning.

"How could you leave such a rare thing in a psycho's possession?" Zootch demanded; her eyes held rage.

Dib went to reply but Zootch went on to say, "Your own niece in the self-acclaimed xenocidal maniacs arms!"

"He isn't that bad," Dib suddenly spoke.

Tak this time shouted, "He tore humans apart just minutes ago!'

"He was insane with grief," Dib supplied.

"You got half of that right," Zootch grumbled. "He _is_ insane."

"I think I made a right choice," Dib firmly said.

"You had no right to decide that," Zootch snapped.

"That's my niece, not yours," Dib warned as his eyes narrowed.

"You offered clemency to a killer!" Zootch reworded.

"You were the one that preached peace!" Dib argued.

"He shouldn't have been forgiven!" Zootch shouted.

"Why not?" Dib questioned. "He was driven mad and found forgiveness with a child."

"If I may," Klavier interrupted. "I agree with Dib."

"What?" Zootch hissed.

Klavier stood up and walked around them till he came to stand next to Dib. He hoped that Zootch wouldn't skin him later for this.

"Red appears to have been…rehabilitated and I believe that he deserves another chance," Klavier calmly replied.

"You saw what he did," Zootch reminded.

"What he _did_," Klavier stressed. "It is possible to change."

Zootch frowned at this and glared severely at Klavier. She turned her gaze to Dib and shook her head.

"Fine, he may be free for now," Zootch seriously said. "But if he does _one_ thing wrong he will be deactivated."

Dib smirked at this and Tak frowned. She didn't know if she side with Dib or Zootch. The matter was very serious. Red had lived as a maniac, lost his memories to gain a good side, than gained his memories back. He had thus far remained good, but could something like him really change?

"I want some curly fries," Klavier suddenly said.

Dib grinned, Zootch scowled, and Tak felt a migraine coming on.

* * *

Author's Note:

Very open...much open. It leaves it open to the imganation. It points to what might happen. I don't think I'll write another one. Zig will remain with the evil Dok until red goes to reclaim his Empire. It is possible that Gaz could be alive, but Zim is dead and Diestel could probably live as well. Zag will be raised with Red and those upon Zeta(pity the smeet). Goop will also be buried.  
Yeah, but I'm happy there's an ending and thank those who stuck through this.

Thanks to those who have been here since Xenophilia!


End file.
